


I Am Hope Dearden Queen

by NerdyWife24



Series: I am Captain Oliver Queen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bratva Oliver Queen, Danger, Intrigue, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to I am Captain Oliver Queen<br/>Set about 20 years in the future their daughter Hope is all grown up. When danger comes to town how will our favorite family handle it.<br/>Some new and original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

** Surprise **

****

            The plane had just landed in Starling City, she was excited but terrified at the same time. She hadn’t seen them since Christmas and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t leave her alone. The door to the private jet opened and soon she was walking down the stairs, her blonde curly hair getting caught in the wind as she made it down to the tall and still muscular salt and peppered man. She smiled big when she saw him and he returned the gesture.

            “Hey Uncle John,” she said embracing him.

“Hey kiddo, I’ve missed you,” he said hugging her tight.

            “And I you, you haven’t told anyone right?”

“Not even Sara.”

            “Great, let’s go then.”

            After her suitcase was loaded and she was settled, they were off to her childhood home, Queen Manor. Sitting in the backseat she watched out the window to see if anything had changed in the last few months. Not much had changed, much to her surprise. They had made it to the light before the highway when her brain clicked.

            “Uncle John, is everyone home?”

“Surprisingly enough, yes.”

            “That’s perfect, how mischievous do you want to be?”

“You just can’t make anything simple can you?”

            “Would I be me Uncle John? Come on!”

            He just smirked at her, he called ahead to the guards house letting them know the plan. She just snickered knowing they wouldn’t know what happened. Her father, Oliver Queen, the Pahkan of the Bratva, had been informed that John had found a spy who was currently unconscious in the backseat of his car. Much to their chagrin he asked to bring them to the main house.

            They had arrived and the whole crew was outside, tense and ready for a fight. John got out and headed around to her door, he opened it slowly. He helped her out, her back facing them. When she turned around everyone was shocked. Her dad was the first to break, the smile that broke across his face was one of her favorites.

            “Hopey!” her brother and mother called out.

“Surprise! I’m home for Spring Break!”

            The rush of joy that filled her as everyone became excited to see her and rushed down to her. Her dad was the first to come over and hug her, he held her tight, the top of her head fitting perfectly underneath his chin. He kissed the top of her head and let her go to look her over.

            “I’ve missed you,” he said.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said hugging him again.

            “Oliver share,” Felicity said crushing her daughter in an almost bruising hug.

“Mom, can’t breathe,” she said hoarse tapping her mom’s arm.

            “You’re a twig,” she said looking at her over her glasses.

“Mom, I eat three square meals a day, unless I’m coding then you know,” she motioned with her hands.

            “I know, let’s get you inside.”

            Hours later and after she had seen and greeted everyone they all sat down to dinner. For the first time in a while she was relaxed. She’d be graduating soon and would be coming home soon afterwards. When she had first left to go to MIT she left home with four bodyguards, now she only had the one. Her father wasn’t too happy with the arrangement but after she moved into a building with tighter security, he relented. She was happy she wasn’t looked at like a freak anymore.

            “So Hope, you’re here all week?” Jonathan asked putting food in his mouth.

            “Yeah, just this week and then back to Boston,” she said sipping her water.

            “Well, we definitely need to hang out with the old crew while you’re here.”

            “I really just need to relax and shut my brain down for a bit okay?” She said a little more snarky than she meant to, it stopped everyone at the table. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day, may I be excused please?”

            “Yes,” her mother said watching her every move.

            After Hope showered and put on her pajamas she sat cross-legged on the bed looking at one of her photo albums. She smiled at the memories, seeing the pictures of her Pop-Pop and her Ya-Ya. They were both in Russia on vacation and would be home in time for her graduation, they promised. A knock on her door had her freeze and look up.

            “Hope, can I come in?” Felicity said loud enough for her to hear.

            “Yeah mom, come on in, “the door opened and her mom stepped in. Hope tapped on her bed and the two twin-like women sat next to each other.

            “Honey, are you okay?”

            “I’m fi-,” she began to say but was interrupted by her mom.

            “And don’t say you’re fine. Your father does the same crap. Now tell me what it is.”

            “Ian broke up with me.”

            “Oh honey, I’m sorry. What happened?”

            “We hit the six month mark and he wanted more than I was willing to give. Mom I’m not ready for that level of commitment right now. He just didn’t understand.”

            “He didn’t try anything did he?”

            “Um, I may have kneed him in the hallway and locked the door. I broke up with him through a text message.”

            “That’s my girl, maybe it was all for the best.”

            “Mom, is anyone really going to love me for me? I mean I see you and dad and you guys are like perfect. How did you guys meet? You never told me.”

            “That is a funny and long story, but now is not a good time. Things are different now that your father is Pahkan.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Okay, before I met your father I really didn’t have a boyfriend. Your father is and was my first in so many ways. Your Pop-Pop, matched us.”

            “Wait, you and daddy were an arranged marriage?”

            “Yes, that’s how things were back then. Pop-Pop even letting me go to college was a huge deal. It changed things for other girls.”

            “It’s just, am I ever going to find love?”

            “Oh honey, you will. I promise, come here.”

            Hope put her head in her mother lap, Felicity ran her fingers through her hair. Soon Hope fell asleep, Felicity’s fingers had magical powers everyone said, Hope was no exception to the rule. The door opened and she saw Oliver peek his head in and walked in closing the door behind him.

            “She okay?” he whispered.

            “She will be, help me get her under the covers?”

            After they got her comfortable, they etched kissed her forehead, Oliver closed the blinds and checked the looks and soon the two were heading back to their bedroom. Once there she sat down to take her shoes off.

            “So, what’s up?” he asked.

            “Ian and she broke up.”

            “Oh,” he said smiling taking off his shoes, “wait why?” his face changed to serious quickly.

            “Oh calm down honey, nothing happened, she not ready.”

            “She’ll never be ready, that’s not going to happen ever.”

  
            “Oliver, be realistic. You said the same thing about Jonathan. He’s just like you when you were younger.”

            “I’ve talked to him a million times about that, even Nick has.”

            “Yeah well, he’s a heathen already and he just turned sixteen. Hope is going to be twenty one soon, we can’t protect her forever.”

            “I know, every time I see her, I see my little girl. Not the young woman she is today. It’s hard.”

            “Face it, our kids aren’t kids anymore.”

            “I know,” he said unbutton his shirt, showing off his toned chest.

            “That still doesn’t get old,” she giggled as he leaned down to kiss her.

            The rest of the night was spent exploring themselves until they each were sated and spent.

 

 

**A/N: Okay so here’s the sequel. Let me know what y’all think. Just a reminder….fifteen days until my birthday. Any other July 24 th babies out there?**


	2. Predicament

** Predicament **

            It had been three days since she had been home and the old crew was back up to their old antics. Nora, Anthony and Ben, Slade and Klara’s kids, were awesome. Sara, William, and James were John and Lyla’s kids were hilarious. Tonight they were going to Verdant for teen night, karaoke and fun. They arrived and went straight to the VIP booth.

            Everyone was dressed in their best, Jonathan was a spitting image of their father, and looked older than he was. He looked much older and so did Anthony, Ben, James and William, they all looked like they were in their early twenties. They were all intimidating on their own, but as a group? Forget about it. They sat down laughing and were picking out their songs to sing. Since Verdant was her father's club and when she got older he made sure to add a Teen Night, to always make sure she could have fun in a safe place.

            The music was pumping during the break, their drinks and appetizers arrived. They all munched away and soon Hope got up to go sing. She stood on the side of the stage taking with Liz, their MC. She laughed at Liz’s antics, something she truly had missed. She got up to the mic just as the lights dimmed. She always felt at home on the mic. She decided to go old school tonight and sing an Adele song when she was done Liz announced another dance break. She climbed down and started heading back to the group. Her arm was yanked back she was staring up at a tall handsome man who had his head on swivel. She knew he was Bratva just be his demeanor, her father was the same way when there was danger.

            “Ms. Queen, we need to leave.”

            “Who the hell are you?”

            “Nick, your father sent me. Your brother and friends are leaving also. There’s been a threat.”

            “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me the damn password,” he sighed and leaned down.

            “Ms. Queen the password is,” the sound of shot being fired filled the air. Screams and gunshots rang out as he covered her head leading her to an exit to the alley. Outside they began to make their way away from the danger. A side door opened and a group of men filled the alley. Nick put her behind him protectively, her hand on his bicep.

            “Ms. Queen, it’s nice to see you here in Starling once again. We’re going to need you to come with us.”

            “She’s not going anywhere,” Nick said, his voice was more like a growl.

            “You and what army?” The man laughed. “Get her!”

            All hell broke loose. The men started to come towards them as the fight broke out. She started to swing, punching whoever in the face, remembering her Uncle John and Aunt Sara had taught her. Nick beside her was taking no captors. The man who had talked before stood aside watching everything. He got frustrated and lifted his gun, just as Nick took down another guy and so had she. Everything slowed down as she called out his name as the gun went off, she screamed as he pulled a dart out of his chest as he fell to the ground.

            “Now, Ms. Queen let’s go,” the man said aiming the gun at her.

            “He needs help,” she said pointing to Nick, hoping it would buy her some more time. Her left hand went up to her necklace she always wore and squeezed it knowing it sent a panic alarm to everyone.

            “Ms. Queen my orders were not to harm you. Please do not make me hurt you.”

            “Not until you get him some help,” she said standing in front of Nick.

            “I’m sorry Ms. Queen,” he said pulling the trigger a silent shot rang out and she felt a pain in her neck. She yanked it out and looked at it her vision blurring.

            “Run,” Nick gasped out before his closed. She started to run, but didn’t get too far. She could feel herself slowing down. The ground came fast and she was sure she heard someone screaming her name. Flashing lights were in her eyesight, her brothers panicked face and then blackness again. Next time she swore she heard her father yelling, the rumble of his voice, she was floating, he was carrying her.

            “Hope you're okay, you’re safe,” she heard him say softly and then she went limp again.

            The throbbing in her neck and head was the first thing she felt. Her tongue felt like sandpaper and she was too warm. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds. ‘Wake up Hope’ she mentally told herself. She finally got her eyelids open and started to sit up, but a small groan escaped her lips as her head spun.

            “You’re okay,” her father said. She focused on him still kind of fuzzy and started to cry. He embraced her and held her and started to hush and comfort her. “You’re safe now. Shh, you’re okay baby”

            “Daddy what happened?”

            “Slade received word that someone would be attacking Verdant. I sent a team to come get you guys.”  
            “Oh God Nick?! Is he okay?”

            “He’s fine, he’s up and about and has already come to check on you a few times. You’ll be fine too.”

            “What?”

            “You were drugged and have scrapes on your hands and knees, your knuckles were pretty bad too. Nick said you put up one hell of a fight.”

            “I learned from the best,” she smiled. “Is there a water bottle?” He handed it to her put the straw in.

            “Small sips.”

            “Thanks that’s horrible. Is everyone else okay?”

            “Yeah. Everyone’s fine. Your brother freaked out when he saw you hit the ground.”

            “Where’s mom?”

            “She’s researching.”

            “You mean figuring who did this?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I can help too.”

            “No, you need to rest. I’m going to have Tanja bring you something to eat. Nora and Aunt Sara will be here with you when the Doctor arrives. I have to go to take care of some business.”  


            “Also, known as beat the hell out of the guy that pulled this stunt.”

            “Yes, get some rest.”

            “Dad, I need a shower and fresh pajamas and a pot of coffee before I do anything.”

            “God you’re so much like your mother.”

            “You mean smart, beautiful and a badass?” She winced when her knuckles grazed the headboard as she stretched.

            “All of that and my princess. I love you. The house is already on lockdown, just so you know.”

            “Okay, I’m going to shower. I’ll see you later I love you.”

            “Love you too kiddo,” he said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He missed his girl so much that he wanted her to stay here with him and not go back to Boston.

            She showered once her dad left her room, she took in her bruises. Her head wasn’t as foggy as it had been. She washed her hair and soon was back in another pair of pajamas. These were her favorites, black short Bermuda shorts that had little white dots on them, she slipped on one of her dads t-shirts and sat back in her bed. Not even a few minutes later Sara and Nora showed up.

            “Hey Sleeping Beauty, we brought food,” Sara smiled placing the food down.

            “Thank you guys. How’s the air?”

            “Well, everyone is on high alert.” Sara said sitting down.

            “Figured. Who is this Nick guy?”

            “Nora, you’re on deck.”

            “He’s cute huh?” she said smiling.

            “Cut the crap. Who is he?”

            “Okay, geez keep your panties on. He’s a Captain. His father passed last year and he has basically taken over. He’s Uncle Oliver’s favorite,” the redhead said.

            “Oh?” Hope said.

            “Yep.”

            “So I was a little bit more brash with him than I should’ve been. Can I see him?”

            “Not until at least tomorrow, he’s hit the streets with some of the men to get information. You need to eat and rest,” Sara said sternly.

            “Okay, geez. What’d you bring me?” Hope asked lifting the cover to reveal a grilled cheese sandwich and a chocolate milkshake, her favorite. She gave Sara and Nora a huge smile. “My favorite, thank you guys.”

            The rest of the day she spent in bed with Nora watching Netflix, while Sara alternated between a chair and the couch in her room. She was feeling herself get tired and before she knew it she was asleep. When she awoke again it was to hushed raised voices. Her father and mother were arguing, she reached over grabbing her glasses and slipped them on.

            “Mom? Dad? What’s going on?” she asked sitting up.

            “Nothing,” her mother said clearly upset.

            “Okay seriously what is going on?” she asked again, looking between her mom and dad.

            “Tell her Oliver or I will,” Felicity challenged.

            “Felicity, drop it,” her father said, his voice scary.

            “Daddy, what is it?”

            “The man who sent those men to get you last night was trying to get you as leverage.”

            “Leverage, for what?” she asked confused.

            “To make me handover the Bratva to him, he wants to be Pahkan.”

            “So by getting me he wins?”

            “Hope, this is more difficult than you know. He believes if he makes you his, he can have me killed so he can become Pahkan.” Hope sat there processing his words. It finally hit her and she stood up pacing in her room.

            “By his you mean?” she asked putting her left hand up.

            “Yes,” Felicity said her eyes tearing up.

            “Nope, not going to happen,” she said confidently.

            “Hope,” he began to say, his voice almost breaking. “The only way is to marry you to someone.”

            “What?! Daddy you’re kidding right? Mom, no, mom.” Hope was struggling to breathe. She was having an anxiety attack. The spots started to come in her vision, she couldn’t feel anything, one moment she was standing and the next her father had wrapped his arms around, and Felicity tried talking with her. Soon enough it did pass, but the panic didn’t.

            “Honey, sit down. Listen, at first I didn’t want to marry your father. Pop-Pop set everything up, it was for my safety and it seems the cycle is repeating itself. You have to understand sweetheart this is for your own safety,” Felicity explained.

            “This is just ridiculous, I can’t even. You guys need to go. I just need to be alone right now.”

            Oliver’s face shifted, Hope had never seen her father so defeated. He stood up and left the room, their eyes never meeting. Felicity sniffled and began to follow him out of the room. She paused and looked back at her daughter.

            “Hope, we just want you to be safe and this is the only way. Your father is ready to step down if it means keeping you safe.”

            “Mom, this is just so unfair. What if we have nothing in common? What if behind closed doors he’s abusive? What if, oh God, mom just go please. I need to be alone.”

            Felicity nodded, Hope saw the tears streaming down her face as she closed the door. She locked the door behind her mom and slid down and cried. She stood up and went to her bed and cried and screamed into the pillow. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            The feeling of someone was watching her was what woke her up. The lights were off, except the glow from under bedroom door and the glow from the cracked bathroom door. Someone was in her room, she remembered she had locked her bedroom door but now she didn’t know who or how they got into her room. ‘Focus Hope, where are they and how are you going to defend yourself?’

            She focused and steadied her breathing and focused on the sounds of her bedroom. She heard the hum of her ceiling fan, the fan on her laptop and then she could hear the breathing. It was a man in her bedroom, he was coming closer to her. She lay still waiting to make her move, when she could feel his body heat she kicked as hard as she could and screamed loud enough, someone in Hawaii could hear her.

            The houses alarm went off and she rushed to the door, he got to her before she could unlock it. She elbowed him as hard as she could, her back hit the bathroom door, and the light flooded the bedroom. She could hear yelling outside her door and banging trying to get in. The man towered over her and she swore he was taller than Uncle John. He grimaced at her and she kicked him as hard as she could in the knee, he fell down like a sack of potatoes.

            He cried out and she punched him with all her might. He fell back as fire shot through her wrist and arm. The door cracked open and in rushed her father, brother, Uncle Roy, Uncle John and some other men.  Roy and her brother attacked the man handcuffing him. Nick walked over to her and helped her stand, he placed his hand under her chin to lift her face up to him so he could look her over.

            “I’m okay,” she said softly. She locked eyes with her father letting him know she was fine.

            “Why are your cradling your wrist,” Nick asked his voice deep and serious.

            “I, uh, punched him, really hard.”

            “Let me see,” he asked. Hesitantly she showed him her wrist, when he jostled it his green eyes bore into her hazel eyes when she cried out. “We need to get that checked out, John?”

            “Yeah,” he said walking over.

            “Her wrist.” John observed her now swelling wrist.

            “I taught you better than that,” he chided.

            “Really? Right now we’re going to do this?” she asked as he took her wrist gently in his large hands.

            “We need Sara to x-ray this, Sara,” he said into his comm. “We’ll need your assistance up here please.”

            “Hope looked over at her father, he was pulling the man’s head back by the hair. He looked terrifying. Roy and Jonathan dragged him away. He father looked at her, his face changing, he crossed the room in tow steps pulling her into his arms. She was engulfed in his scent and she could feel the adrenaline high wearing off. The rumble under her head let her know he was talking to someone.

            Soon they were moving out of her room, Oliver held her left elbow as he led her down the hall. Inside her parents’ bedroom she found Aunt Sara and her mother in a dark green dress robe. As soon as she saw Hope she pulled her into her arms. Sara gave her a small smile as Felicity let her go to speak with Oliver in the hallway. Sara sat her down on the bench in front of her parents bed.

            “Your Uncle John and I taught you how to punch better than this,” she said as she poked and prodded.

            “Well, I was a little in the moment, ow!”

            “Stop crying like a baby,” she said. After asking Hope a lot of questions she figured her wrist wasn’t broken just badly sprained. She would need a splint but until it was x-rayed she wouldn’t put her in one.

            “Aunt Sara?”

            “Yeah honey.”

            “I have to marry someone or people are going to keep coming for me and my dad’s going to be murdered if I don’t do this.”  
            “Sweetie, you need to understand that when your father Pahkan he swore things would be different. He got rid of all the arranged marriages, he didn’t agree with men marrying babies half their age. If it was your father’s choice you would never marry unless it was for love. You’d be sacrificing yourself for your safety and your fathers.”

            “What if this guy doesn’t understand me? What if he’s cruel, abusive, oh God if he wants to you know and I don’t?”

            “First of all don’t worry, you need to take a deep breath. Our father would vet and threaten this person within an inch of his life.”

            “What if we pretend?”

            “That’s not going to work. Just, please trust your dad, please.”  


            Hope didn’t say anything just nodded her head. The door opened and Felicity walked in and Sara walked into the hallway to talk with Oliver. Felicity next to hope, patted her knee and let out a huge sigh.

            “Mom?”

            “Yeah baby.”

            “Will you promise me the guy daddy makes me no wait wants me to marry isn’t a creeper?”

            “He isn’t honey. I promise, he’s a sweetheart.”

            “You guys already picked someone? Seriously?”

            “IT’s Nick,” felicity rushed out.

            “Nick, like,” Hope made a tall hand motion, “tall Nick?”

            “Yeah, Nick is just like another son to your father. He only hurts those who need to be hurt. You know, he’s saved your father and more a few more times than your father will ever admit. Jonathan and him are inseparable and Nik will not touch the women your brother tries to get him to hook up with.”

            “Mom, I don’t think I can do this.”

            “I married your father within two weeks of meeting him.”

            “You what?”

            “Yeah, there were threats and I basically sacrificed myself to save Pop-Pop. Look at us now. The man can barely keep his hands to himself and we have you guys,” she said moving a strand of her daughter hair back behind her ear.

            “Why? Seriously, two weeks?”

            “Yeah. Ya-Ya loved him from the start, me not so much. But slowly I learned your father would do anything to keep me safe, and soon you and your brother. Don’t tell your brother but, you’re your father’s favorite.” Hope laughed, everyone knew that.

            “I could never tell, mom?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m scared.”

            “I know baby, I know,” felicity said leaning over to kiss her forehead. The door opened and Oliver walked in, he kneeled in front of her.

            “Hey,” he said cupping his daughter’s cheek.

            “Hi.”

            “Sara thinks its not too bad. You broke his nose, I’m proud of you.”

            “Thanks, I guess? So, you guys picked Nick?”

            “Yes, out of everyone, Captain wise, he’s the only one I can see going along with this. Plus, he’s the only I can trust with you.”

            “Dad, I don’t even know him.”

            “I know, I know but you will I promise. Felicity we need our go bags. We’re leaving tonight.”

            “Okay,” she said walking into their closet.

            “Sara is going to get your hand fixed and your mom will get your things.”

            “But…”

            “Not buts, do as your told, please,” he begged.

            She nodded, stood up and opened the door to find Sara in the hallway.

            “Can I get changed first, please?”

            “Yeah, but quickly.”

            Sara helped her change into jeans, a short sleeve shirt and sneakers. They left the room and headed downstairs. There were men all around holding guns, nodding to her as she walked by. She gave them all small smiles. Once in the med room Sara did some quick x-rays and put her in a brace. She was right, it wasn’t broken. She handed her a pill and she took it, Sara said it was aspirin. Back in the entry way they met up with the family, Nick stood to the side talking to Felicity. Jonathan walked up to his sister, squeezing her shoulder.

            “You okay?” he asked looking down at her.

            “Yea, ‘tis just a scratch,” she said slurring the words a little.

            “What’d you give her?” he asked Sara, his brows furrowed.

            “God, you’re just like your dad, aspirin,” she said then mouthed oxycodone and Jon just smiled.

            “Let’s go,” their father yelled out.

            Hope followed out to the garage, stopping momentarily when the room began to spin. A hand on her left elbow guided her to the back of an SUV. She looked to see who helped her and although he was blurry, she knew it was Nick. Inside she moved to the middle, Jonathan helped her with her seatbelt. Once everyone was in, her head found Nick’s shoulder and her eyelids became really heavy. Her soft snores let everyone know she was asleep.

            “She needs the rest,” Jonathan spoke up.

            “Yeah,” Nick replied.

            “You alright man?”

            “Other than the fact I’m marrying your sister, because douchebags want to her to get to your dad, I’m fine.”

            “My sister is awesome, you’ll be fine.”

            “Says the man who says he’ll be a bachelor until he’s sixty.”

            “Hey, we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you.”

            Even in the dark of the car Jonathan knew that Nick had just rolled his eyes. The car was silent other than Hope’s snores. At one point her head found her brothers shoulder. Jonathan embraced her moving her blonde curls away. He was a spitting image of their father and was one of the best at hand to hand combat, just like Nick.

            For the last few years the two were inseparable and had become Oliver’s most efficient Captains. Jonathan trusted him with his life and honestly hearing that his sister would be marrying him made him happy to call him brother. Nick was twenty two years old and had been trained the old-school Bratva way but with respect towards women.

            His father instilled those values from an early age. To always treat his wife or any woman with respect and values. His mother passed from cancer when he was thirteen. He engrossed himself in the family business, he was trained very well. By eighteen he met eleven year Jonathan who trained with him. Now they were both running the Starling City branch of the Bratva and had increased profits in not illegal ways.

            When Nick’s father died of a heart attack, Jonathan was the first to call him. After his father’s memorial service he broke down in front of Felicity, who let him cry it out on her lap while Jonathan sat next to them. It was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen, his best friend was suffering and there was nothing he could say or do to help him.

            A few days after the memorial he was called into Oliver’s, the Pahkan’s office. The different scenarios of what he may or may not have done flooded his mind. His meeting was scheduled for ten am, he arrived at nine thirty, and he was always early. He was asked to come into the office, and by ten fifteen he had taken over his father’s commands and charges.

            Within the last year he had set up a scholarship program for under privileged kids in The Glades. He had opened a non-profit gym there also to get kids off the streets, the only requirement was to get good grades and not get into fights in school. Within six months he opened another location. To say Oliver was impressed was an understatement.

            When Frederick came in with the intel Jonathan rushed to get to Hope. He had seen her from afar and had seen her pictures but he had never seen her in person. It only took fifteen minutes instead of thirty minutes to get to Verdant. When he walked through the door she was on stage singing, he fell in love instantly. He watched her come down and the rest was history.

            Now they were going somewhere to regroup, he reminded himself she was safe. From the moment he saw her on the stage he knew he would do anything for her, even if it meant dying to save her. A rush of images filled his head, a vision of her in a wedding gown, pregnant with his child, running behind their toddler, he gasped for breath. He had only been with her not even forty eight hours and she had already infiltrated every part of his being. He vowed in that moment that until the day he died, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

 

**A/N: Told you I got a little carried away. Two updates so quickly? Don’t get used to it. I just wanted to get this out to the person who begged me** **J**


	3. New Developments

** New Developments **

****

            She awoke to throbbing in her wrist and a very dry mouth. She sat up and realized she was in her bedroom of the house at Tater Hill, a hose most people didn’t know existed. She looked over and slipped on her glasses, there on the nightstand was a water bottle. She sipped as she walked to the attached bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged with an empty bladder, teeth brushed and her blonde waves in a messy bun. She found one of her cardigans and slipped it on as she ran down the stairs.

            “Hope Dearden Queen, how many times do I have to tell no running in the house?”

            “Good morning to you too mom,” she said kissing her mother on the cheek. “So, Tater Hill? Was that your idea or daddy’s?”

            “Daddy’s, you hungry?”

            “Yes, please. Where is he?”

            “Training with the men in the barn.”

            “Oh, I’ll bring them a basket if that’s okay?”

            “They’d appreciate it. I’ll make you pancakes.”

            “Chocolate chip?”

            “Is there any other kind?”

            Hope grabbed the basket and filled it with water bottles, protein bars and some fruit and made her way to the training area. She spotted the men in a circle on the mats. She began to walk down the stairs when she tried to spot Nick. She did noticing he was shirtless but, she misplaced her step dropping the basket, to save herself from falling too hard, she put out her right hand, the injured one. She whimpered as the hot fire shot through her arm. Two large hands stood her up and she blinked away the tears.

            “Hope are you okay?” Nick asked.

            “Yes,” she said shakily.

            “Look at me,” he said tilting her chin up.

            “Let’s get you upstairs.”

            “The basket.”

            “Fuck the basket, let’s go.”

            It wasn’t until he put his arm around her waist, she remembered he was shirtless. She swallowed, back upstairs and in the kitchen area he took her brace off gently and put an icepack on it. Felicity handed him a water bottle and placed the pancake in front of her and gave a wry smile. Nick slipped a t-shirt on and then began to cut up the pancakes for her.

            “You don’t have to do that,” she said.

            “I do, you’re hurt.”

            “Thank you,” she said realizing the two of them were alone. “So, I guess we’re getting married?” he froze at her words.

            “Yes.”

            “Are you-you okay with that?” she stuttered.

            “I’d love to marry for love but if it keeps you safe and the Pahkan safe, that’s all that matters.”

            “You really do love my family.”

            “More than you know. Are you okay with this?”

            “Truthfully?” he nodded. “I’m not ready. I’ve only had one boyfriend and he was a jerk.”  
            “Di he hurt you?” he said anger in his voice.

            “No, I hurt him. I just don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

            “Hey, we can do this together okay?” She smiled at him. “I need to go back to training, keep that ice pack on there. I’ll see you later.”

            “Okay.”

            She ate her breakfast and slowly the pain in her wrist ebbed away. She placed the dish in the sink and decided to go find her mom, who was sitting on the swing on the front porch with a book. She looked up at the sound of the screen door opening. She patted the seat next to her.

            “Mom, tell me the real story of you and dad.”

           Almost an hour later, she had learned so much from her mom and respected her so much more. She decided after that conversation that she would do like her mother did before her, but there would be ground rules. If they were going to do this it was going to be a partnership not a one sided marriage. This was not how she imagined how her year was going to go.

 

* * *

 

 

            As the days went by she realized it was time for her to go back to Boston to finish her degree. Before she could remind her parents her father told her she would be going back to Boston with Sara, Roy, Nick and Tony. Her father made her new living arrangements and that Sara and Roy were in charge. She didn’t argue, she knew this was for her safety and for the others.  Her father and Nick had made all the arrangements. Her mother began plan a “vow renewal” which really would be their wedding after graduation.

            Nick had to swear to everyone his allegiance to the family and that he would always put Hope first. Felicity had a much longer conversation, leaving him promising to get know Hope more. She also forewarned him that she was a stubborn woman but to not let her walk over him.

            They were on their way to Boston, secretly. The Bratva was informed that she would be going away for a while. Hopefully the mole would let whoever know she was going off the grid for a while. She had fallen asleep about an hour into the flight, her booking in her hand her glasses barely staying on her nose. Nick thought she would be uncomfortable so he removed them, leaned her seat back and placed a blanket over her. Sara motioned for him to come over.

            “You’re going to be fine,” she said.

            “I don’t want to hurt her.”

            “God, you sound just like Oliver all those years ago. Listen, I see how she looks at you and I see how you look at her. You’ll be good, just know if you break her heart I will kill you.

            “I believe it.”

            Hours later they finally arrived at the new house they would call home. There were armed guards, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, the place was perfect. There were added security features also, courtesy of contacts of the Bratva. Sara led her to her new bedroom, a master bedroom with a huge closet, with all of her clothes form her old place and a huge bathroom. Across the hall was Nick’s room.

            The first week things were awkward but then everyone melded together. Sara and Roy went her to classes and the crew always their head on a swivel. Hope threw herself into her studies, every night for at least an hour they would sit and talk and learn about each other. Some nights they were serious, sometime she laughed so hard she cried and there were sometimes where they were at an impasse.

            One day she came home not herself, they had a routine of always giving each other a hug. Not today, she came in the door, tossed her backpack aside and ran to her room. Nick was shocked but followed her. He knocked her bedroom door but she didn’t answer. He said he was coming in, again no response. Inside her room he found nothing out of the ordinary, her bathroom door was closed, he tentatively knocked.

            “Leave me alone,” she said loud enough for him to hear.

            “Hey what’s going on?”

            “Just go, I’m okay.

            “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

            “Damn it!” she yelled.

            “Open the door.”

            “Just leave me alone, please. I need a shower. Damn it these were my favorite, fuck!”

            “IF you don’t open this door,” he began to say but she pulled it open. She had her robe on.

            “Listen to me very carefully. I got my period unexpectedly and I’m pretty sure my favorite pants are ruined. I feel like someone is scrapping my uterus out with a fucking spoon. Now, I need a fucking shower, my pajamas and a huge tub of mint chocolate chip. Now leave me the hell alone,” she said slamming the door in his shocked face. Never in his life had he experienced something like that. No amount of training could’ve prepared him for that. He heard the shower start and ran downstairs to find Sara. She was sitting in the kitchen, eating an apple.

            “Hey Sara?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So, please tell me she has everything she um, needs.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Apparently, she wants to cut her uterus out with a spoon, she ruined her favorite pants and she wants a tub of mint chocolate chip ice crema. What the hell do I do?”

           “Okay, in the pantry grab the basket. Midol, top cabinet in the pantry, grab the heating pad too. Mint chocolate chip in the freezer, grab a spoon. Put it all in the basket and write her a note and you’re done.”

            “Okay, thanks.”

            He wrote her a quick ‘I’m sorry you’re not feeling well’ note and rushed upstairs putting the basket on the bed and left. He gave her an hour and knocked, to find her asleep in a strange position, the tub of ice cream demolished and the empty remains of a Midol packet. His note was next to her glasses. He put her in a much more comfortable positon and kissed her on the forehead. In doing so she sighed.

            “I love you Nick,” she said still asleep, he froze. He looked back down at her and smiled.

            “I love you too.”

           

* * *

 

 

            She stood in her bedroom in the black dress she would be wearing under her robes. Everyone was here, Pop-Pop, Ya-Ya, Uncle John, Lyla, Nora, Clara and Uncle Slade. The whole family was coming to see her, the Valedictorian of her class. She had curled her hair, put on her make up perfectly, sealed it with her signature dark red lips and had also made sure she had speech in her clutch for possible the hundredth time.

            She slipped on her silver crystal encrusted heels, grabbed her clutch and walked downstairs. All the buzz of activity stopped when they saw her. Felicity had struggled all day, telling everyone her baby was all grown up. The last few steps and she was on their level where she spotted her Pop-Pop. Everyone knew she was his favorite, even if all the other kids were his grandkids too. Most of his weight was on his favored leg and he held on his cane with a death grip. She walked over and gave him a huge hug.

            “Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” she announced. The buzz of activity began again and felt a large warm hand on her lower back, Nick. She smiled up at him.

            “You look stunning,” he said loud enough for her to hear.

            “Thank you,” she blushed.

            Soon they were on their way, Felicity gave Hope words of wisdom. They dropped Hope and Sara off by the entrance. Soon she was ready for her speech, she walked onto the stage sitting next to the professors and the Dean of Students.

            She was introduced by the Dean and gave her speech, which she received a standing ovation for. What she didn’t see was her father giving her mother’s hand a squeeze or see him lean over tell that his future wife was remarkable. She found her seat among the other graduates. When her name was called and she walked across the stage, her family was the loudest. She of course blushed and smiled, eventually she was back in her seat. When they were announced as graduates, she fist pumped. Sara and her met up with the rest of the family outside. They hugged and took pictures, two men approached the group.

            “Miss Hope Queen? I’m Detective Roberts and this is my partner Detective Jones. We’re going to need you to come with us to answer a few questions.”

            “She’s not going anywhere,” Nick said putting her behind him. Hope’s hand found his forearm for strength and security.

            “What’s this about?” Oliver standing in front of the two of them, Oliver noticed her hand was on Nick’s forearm squeezing, she was scared.

            “Mr. Queen, this is a private matter,” Detective Jones said.

            “And she is my daughter, until explain what’s going on she will be staying where she is. Now, I’m going to ask you again and if you do not answer me, I will contact your superiors. What do you want with Hope?” he asked straightening his back.

            “Mr. Queen, this is in reference to her partnership with Ian, I won’t even try to pronounce his last name.”

            “What about him?” Nick asked, he noticed had squeezed his arm tighter when they mentioned his name. She had only told her mom what happened with him and no one else.

            “We have two young women who said he’d attacked them sexually, we need to know if he ever,” Detective Roberts trailed off. Her father looked back his eyebrows arched, anger flew off of him in waves. She released her grip on Nick’s arm and walked closer to the detectives.

            “He tried. I defended myself and broke up with him before Spring Break.” She could see her father tense up, his hands balling into fists on his sides, she knew her jig was up.

            “Did you even report this?” the detective asked.

            “Yes, I told the student advisors and campus security who also made a report.”

            “Thank you, if we have any more questions we’ll let you know.”

            “If you have any further questions you can speak to our family lawyer, here’s her card,” Oliver said handing it to the men. They walked and soon it was just them. “Can Hope and I have a moment alone?” he asked, his voice filled with anger.

            “Oliver,” Felicity began, he put his hand up to stop her.

            “Now,” he said louder, making Hope flinch. Soon it was the two of them. “Explain right now, why this Ian guy isn’t dead.”

            “Dad,” she said, her voice trembling. “We dated for six months, everything was great, and he treated me like a princess. It was our six month anniversary and he wanted more, I told him no. HE continued, my back was against the wall, I panicked I kicked him in the groin then kicked him in the knee and ran to my apartment, I told him we’re done and to never contact me again or he would have to deal with my very angry father,” she said quickly. He stood frozen to her words and she paced. “Daddy, say something please.”

            “You kneed him?”

            “Is that judgement I’m hearing?” she asked.

            “No, pride,” he said. “Come here,” he said wrapping her in his arms. “I never ever want you to not tell me what’s going on okay? I don’t care if it’s because you have cramps or crying because of a commercial or whatever, you come to me and you tell me okay?”

            “Yes daddy.”

            “No let’s go to dinner Princess. Do you want me to have this Ian kid taken care of?”

            “No, let the cops handle it.”

            “As you wish,” he said. He held her hand they made their way back to the group. Everyone was on loaded into their respective cars to dinner at some fancy restaurant named Lucio’s. Upon arriving they were greeted and brought to a private room. For the first time in months she truly was calm and realized that it was thanks to the guy sitting next to her, Nick. Maybe she could get used to this after all.

**A/N: So these chapters have been monsters…like for real. I can’t stop writing them which is I guess good. I’ll have two chapters up this week since next week is my birthday week and there will be lots of shenanigans to be had.**

**Also, Holy crap Season 5 set photo…*drools* told my husband if he got like that I’d never let him leave the house haha!**


	4. Chaos

 

** Chaos **

            She had just finished taping the last box and labeling it, wiping her brow. This was it, she was saying goodbye to Boston for a while. She was excited and terrified at the same time. The wedding was fastly approaching, Nick still hadn’t proposed, which frustrated her and she never brought it up. They continued their nightly talks, something she actually looked forward to everyday. Nick walked in and smiled down at her.

            “Last box?” he asked, offering her his hand to help her stand up.

            “Yes, thank you,” she said taking his hand and standing up.

            “Alright then, cars loaded up are you ready?”

            “Yep, let’s hit the road.”

            He led her to the car and soon they were on the road to the airport. Once they were in the air he sat down next to her, she put her book down to focus all of her attention on him. Her green eyes sparkled through her glasses, the hint of honey around the rim of the iris of her eyes were truly spectacular.

            “Hope?”

            “Yes.”

            “I bought a house for us to live in, you know for after the wedding. I hope that’s okay, I have the men doing some work on it now so when we come home from the honeymoon, it’ll be ready for us.”

            “Oh, that was totally unexpected.”

            “It’s a nice size, five bedrooms, six bathrooms and it’s perfect at least your mom said it was.”

            “I trust her and I trust you.”

            He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She blushed, this was another new step in their relationship. Before him she had only kissed Ian, who was a horrible compared to Nick. Internally she was still freaking out about everything but he soon would be her husband, till death do they part. The rest of the flight the couple laughed and talked more. He was happy to be marrying such a beautiful and smart woman. At one point he looked over to find her asleep. He slowly removed her glasses and got her comfortable. He made his way over to Sara who was smiling at him.

            “Seems like we’re doing this more often than not,” she said smiling.

            “I know,” he said getting comfortable.

            “How you holding up kid?”

            “Better than before.”

            “That’s good. You guys seem to be getting closer?”

            “Yeah, I’m constantly learning something new about her and I’m sure she is also. I’m still scared shitless though. We’re both young and I don’t want to screw anything up.”

            “I know, you’ll be fine. Felicity and Oliver met two weeks before their wedding and he was training to be Pahkan. So trust me, you’re getting off pretty easy. Just as long as you always put her first you’ll be fine. Now, get some rest it’s going to be a crazy week.”

            Nick went back to his seat and soon fell asleep. He was dreaming of Hope, sitting in a swing, their son in her lap, he was giggling and she was smiling. ‘Higher mama,” the little boy said ‘Okay hold on tight,’ she said swinging them higher. He saw the little boy squeal when his eyes landed on him, ‘DADDY!’ He awoke with a start, she was still asleep next to him. He could see that as his life and he wanted it more than he ever thought he could.

            Once they landed they were soon their way to the Queen Mansion. When they arrived ,Tanja was there to greet them everyone else was at the high school for another sports game Jonathan was participating in. The kid was in every sport he could be in, football, baseball and lacrosse. He enjoyed it and she knew her father enjoyed watching him too.

            “I’m going to go and get settled and freshened up. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” she said running up the stairs. He smiled as he watched her blonde curls bounce.

            “Nick, hello my boy. How was your flight?” Tanja asked in Russian.

            “Very good, I even got a nap in,” he replied in Russian following her into the kitchen.  

            “Are you hungry?”

            “Maybe for a little snack?”

            “Coming right up.”

            He sat at the breakfast bar as he watched the older woman still run around the kitchen. A few minutes later Hope came in and kissed him on the lips.

            “What was that for?” he asked dazed and confused.

            “The roses in m room, they’re gorgeous. Thank you.”

            “I didn’t buy you roses. Tanja?” he asked standing up, a feeling of uneasiness filled him.

            “There were no roses when I put her fresh sheets on the bed this morning.” In a flash he pulled his gun and shoved Hope towards Tanja.

            “Go hide,” he said rushing out of the room to her bedroom. There must’ve been at least four dozen roses in a variety of color all around her room. After searching he found her bedroom balcony door was slightly open. He searched some more and found a note on her pillow.

                        **YOU ARE MINE.**

**YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE.**

**I WILL HAVE YOU!**

            His blood was boiling after reading that, that man was in his fiancés bedroom. A noise behind him had him quickly turning on his heel to see Sara and Roy observing the scene. He handed Sara the note and kept looking around her room. He found a small black square, a camera, how long had that been there, not to mention she was just in the room and had changed and showered by the wetness of her hair.

            “Camera?” Roy asked.

            “Yes,” Nick answered through gritted teeth.

            “Her rooms compromised, do not touch anything else,” Sara said. “Roy find out where that came from. Nick go and get your girl.”

            He ran downstairs, his heartbeat was the only sound he could hear. Until he found her he knew he was going to be in overdrive. As soon as she saw him she ran into his arms. He held her tight, his senses filled with the tropical smell of her hair. His heart rate slowed as he pulled her back. Her hazel eyes were big, he knew she was scared.

            “You’re okay, I promise.”

            After a thorough sweep of her room they found a total of twenty three microscopic cameras. Felicity was livid, she had used her loud voice enough that the men flinched. She would find out what SOB had done this, Oliver stood there remembering the man who sent for Hope.

            _“He has already seen all of her. He will have her, he will make you watch as she cries out.”_

“Felicity, you won’t find anything, these have been here a while, since that man. God it all makes sense now. “

            “I have another one,” Roy called out from the bathroom.

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Felicity said through gritted turning on Oliver.

            “He said “he has already seen all of her. He will have her, he will make you watch as she cries out.” Felicity gasped, her left hand covering her mouth. “I’ll kill him with my bare hands Felicity, I swear it. The rest of you, not a word to Hope. I don’t need her more traumatized than she already is.”

            “Yes Pahkan,” they said in unison.

            “Leave us,” he said, everyone left leaving both Felicity and Oliver alone. “Felicity, I am going to make him pay. I swear it.”

            “This is horrible Oliver, our little girl, he’s seen her when she was at her most vulnerable. I want to kill him myself.”

            “Hey, you leave that to me okay? Trust me?”

            “Always.”

            “That’s my girl. Now, let’s get out of here. Have one of your crew trace where these came from. I need you safe too. This bastard won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”

 

* * *

 

            Hope and Nick lay in the grass staring at the clouds, something she always loved doing as a child and now as an adult it still brought great comfort to her. It was also a break from the drama unfolding inside the house behind them, a break from the wedding that was fastly approaching. Right now, it was jus the two of them against the world.

            “Hope?” he spoke up.

            “Yeah Nick.”

            “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, you know that right?”

            “I know,” she said barely above a whisper. “I trust you with all my heart.”

            “That’s my girl. Well, you will be my girl officially in a few days.”  
            “I kow, I’m not as scared as I was before but still, hesistant.”

            “You’re still thinking I’m a closet serial killer? I thought we were odne with that one.”

            “Maybe?” she squeaked. He lenaed over her, his face hovered hers.

            “Hope Dearden Queen, I swear to you I’m not a closet serial killer planning on killing you. Contrary to popular believf I pon on staying with you until the day I die, do you understand?”

            “Yes, you look funny upside down,” she giggled. He leaned down giving her what she called a ‘Spiderman kiss’. A small moan escaped her mouth making him smile. “You’re relaly good at that.”

            “Only with you,” he said with a wink.

            They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. The sound of doors opening and people calling their names had him up and helping her up. A stray leaf caught in her hair had him facing her, he removed it, blushing as his hand lingered a little longer than it should. Her father and mother were walking down to them, hand in hand. They walked up to the new couple, Oliver observing the two of them, carefully.

            “Anything?” Nick asked.

            “Nothing. The roomsclear, are you guys hungry?” Oliver asked. Nick looked confused but after meeting his future father-in-law’s eyes he let it go.

            “Starving,” Hope said.

            “Well then, lets get something to eat,” Felicity said taking her daughters hand as they walked back to the house. Leaving Nick and Oliver behind.

            “What is it?” Nick asked loud enough for Oliver to hear.

            “Twenty four cameras, including one in her shower.

            “I’ll fucking kill him myself.”  
            “I know, Hope knows nothing, keep it that way.”  
            “Yes sir.”

            “We’ll discuss more later.”

            They went inside where Tanja had finished placing dishes on the table. They ate having light conversation, halfway through dinner an alert went off on Felicity’s phone. Her brow furrowed, she placed her napkin on the table as she looked at the alert.

            “What is it?” Oliver asked.

            “Breach in the network, I need to head downstairs.”  
            “Do you need help?” Hope asked.

            “No, I’ll be fine.”

            “Nick, go with her please,” Oliver asked.

            “He doesn’t,” she stopped speaking when Oliver gave her the ‘do not argue with me look’. “Let’s go Nick.”

            This left Oliver and Hope alone to finish their meal. He decided he would take this opportunity to reconnect with his daughter. It had been a while since they had a daddy-daughter date.

            “Hey Hope, how about we have a daddy-daughter date night? Popcorn, movies and maybe some candy?”

            “That sounds great, we haven’t done that in a while. Go and put on your jammies and I’ll put mine on and we’ll meet in the entertainment room in ten, deal?”  
            “Deal,” he said. She squealed and took off running upstairs.

            “HOPE DEARDEN QUEEN NO RUNNING!” her mother’s loud voice filled the house. She froze on the steps and looked back at her dad, who just shrugged his shoulders. Hope shook her head and walked the rest of the way.

            True to their word they were each dressed in the jammies. He allowed her to pick a movie, knowing she would either pick Beauty & the Beast or a History movie. She settled on Beauty & the Beast. After putting it in she settled in next to him, his arm pulling her in closer.

            “Beauty & the Beast, huh?” he asked kissing the top of her head.

            “I figured it’d be good. It was the first movie I remember from our daddy-daughter dates. Since, I figured this might be the last one for a while.”

            “Yeah, popcorn?” he asked leaning the bowl towards her.

            “Of course.”

            They enjoyed the movie and he caught her singing along and mouthing the words, something she had done she was a toddler. Right about when “Be our guest” came on, Oliver heard what he swore was a gun shot. He paused the movie, putting a finger to his mouth shushing her, listening to the sounds around him. The window to the entertainment shattered as an explosion filled their ears.

            In a moment, Oliver had the two of them up and running, a gun in his right hand and his daughters hand in the other. The arm blared throughout the house. His thoughts were to get her to safety, knowing Felicity was safe in the now locked down server room. Her thoughts were of Nick and that they were coming to get her. Oliver shot an intruder and they continued to try and get to the safe room.

            He saw one of the men shoot Roy with a tranq dart. Around the corner they were blocked, their guns drawn, Hope cried out. Oliver looked down and back to see she had been hit by two tranq darts. He felt the prick on his skin, she fell first and then he did. The last thing he saw were Hope’s eyes flutter close and the sound of boots.

           

            **A/N: Okay….so a bit longer but that’s it for now. Let me know what you guys think** **J**

           

           

           


	5. Aftermath

** Aftermath **

            The sound of water dripping had him waking up with a start. He looked around, the room was dark he could see Hope on a table in front of him, her chest moving slowly up and down. She was tied to the table and she was still unconscious. He was tied to a chair so tight he couldn’t move his arms, he could move his feet. He tried moving his arms so more but nothing, he prayed Hope would stay asleep for all this and that the team would find them, fast. This wasn’t going to end well for them when he finally got loose. He lost track of time and saw Hope begin to move a little. She was starting to wake up ‘damn it’ he thought.

            “Hope, it’s okay I’m here sweetie.”

            “Daddy?” Where-where are we?”

            “I don’t know sweetheart but, we’re going to be okay. I swear it. How are you bonds?”

            “I can’t move my arms, wait I can move my legs.”

            Oliver’s breath hitched, he had seen a room like this many years ago. They used rooms like this to rape the wives of Bratva traitors. They were going to violate his daughter in front of him and then kill him. The door opened and two men in balaclavas waked in. Oliver tried his binds, the men just laughed. They walked over to Oliver and took turns hitting him, she cried out every time he was hit. One of the men walked over to her, she fought against her restraints, the rope biting into her skin.

            “Hello Hope, it’s nice to see you again,” he said. She froze, she knew that voice, Ian.

            “What the hell is this Ian?” she said through gritted teeth.

            “My name isn’t Ian love, that’s the just the identity I gave myself. My real name is Pavel, you may know my father? Ivan Zaleski.” Oliver fought against his restraints harder, Pavel just laughed. “You think us meeting and dating was a coincidence? My father had this planned for a while. If I had my way I would’ve had you that night. But you just had to fight back didn’t you? You’re such a fucking cock tease,” he said grabbing her breasts roughly through her t-shirt. She whimpered and Oliver only saw red.

            “My father should be here soon to take what is his, then you’re all mine.”  
            ‘Fuck you,” she said, a sense of pride went through Oliver’s veins.

            “Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty girl, I can’t wait to fuck it,” he said next to her. She took the opportunity to head-butt him, he cried out clutching his now bleeding nose. Oliver smiled, his smile faded when he saw the other man stab her thigh with a needle injecting her with something. Her head lolled to the side, he could see her eyes gloss over and her eyelids fell.

            “What the hell did you do?!” Pavel screamed.

            “She was being aggressive sir.”

            “Father wanted her awake you idiot!” he growled. “Leave now before I hurt you myself. How much did you give her?”

            “Half a vile sir.”

            “Damn it, now I have to call my father you moron.”

            The two men left the room, this was Oliver’s chance to get him and his girl out. The chair he was sitting in was made out of wood, those idiots he thought. Within minutes he had broken the chair and got out of his bindings. He rushed over to Hope, squeezing her necklace and checking her pulse. It was there and way too fast for his liking.

            He loosened the knots of her bindings and went to check the door to find it unlocked, ‘amateurs’ he thought. He picked her up in his arms and began to try and find an exit. Turning the corner he could hear voices. It was the two idiots that had been holding them captive. He slowly placed her on the floor determined to hurt them. The sound of an explosion had his rushing into the room. Pavel took off running as Oliver and the other man fought. The sounds of gunshots filled the building, his concern was killing this man and getting back to Hope. He placed the man in a headlock and efficiently broke his neck. Taking the man’s guns he rushed back to Hope, picking her up again.

            “They’re not in here Nick,” he heard Slade’s distinctive voice shout.

            “Slade,” Oliver shouted. He heard boots running and as they came around the corner Slade assessed the situation.

            “Fuck, is she?” he asked. “Nick, we have them, we need medical. Give her to me before you fall over,” Oliver grunted and handed her to Slade. She was completely limp as John looked her over.

            “He’s gone, his father was coming. They drugged her, she broke his nose,” he said his words slurring. Roy grabbed his arm to steady him.

            “Oliver?” Roy skied asked. Oliver’s vision faded to black and before he could hit the ground Roy and John grabbed him. Nick came around the corner and saw them.

            “Oh God Hope,” he said as he put her in his arms. He took over for Roy and got the two out to an awaiting SUV. Nick held Hope in his lap as Slade placed Oliver in the middle and they left heading to the mansion. The clean-up crew arrived to get as much Intel as they could. Pulling through the front gates of the mansion, Nick noticed backup had arrived. Slade and John took Oliver to the med room and Nick carried Hope.

            In the room Oliver was placed on a bed while Nick laid Hope in another one. Sara and John maneuvered over each other drawing blood samples, hooking up the monitors, and setting up IV’s in silence. Sara took to tending to Oliver’s wounds, cleaning and stitching them up. Oliver sat up with a gasp, his hands finishing her throat, John got his hands off of her.

            “I’m so sorry Sara. Hope?”

            “It’s fine, running her blood now. You stay there until that bag is done.”

            “Focus on her, not me.”

            “Oliver, for once in your damn life, listen to me please.”

            “I get it. But all I know is that they gave her half a syringe of whatever, when she looked at me her eyes were completely glazed over. Not to mention they hit me with a tranq and hit her twice.”

            “You're okay no,” Nick whispered down to her.

            “They say anything to you?”

            “Yeah, Ian is Pavel Zaleski, Ivan’s son. They’re the ones behind all of this.”

            “Are you shitting me? I should've killed him years ago,” Slade said.

            “I know, I know. The men need to find him and his grabby son and kill both. That’s an order.”

            “Yes Pahkan,”everyone said Slade left shouting commands as he left. The sound of heels filled the hall and soon his wife peeked her head in. She rushed in to him crushing him in a bruising hug.

            “I'm okay honey.”

            “You’re hooked to machines, how are you okay?”

            “Sara’s just running some tests. Don’t stress okay?”

            “Okay,” she relented as he cupped her cheek. The computers beeped and Sara rushed over her brow furrowing as she read.

            “What is it?” Oliver asked.

            “You were pretty dehydrated which explains everything on you. Hope on the other hand was hit with something called Sleeping Beauty cocktail. You said they gave her half a syringe?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Hours, maybe days depending on how strong their version was. All we can do is wait and try and flush it out of her system. I have everything I need here,” she said moving around and attaching another IV bag and giving her IV line an injection of sorts.

            “I’ll be with you all night. What do you need?” Nick asked.

            “Coffee and some snacks from Tanja. Anyone else?” Sara asked

            “I’ll take a coffee too oh and Oliver needs some soup.”

            “Alright, I’ll be back then,” he said leaning down to kiss Hope on the forehead.

            In the kitchen he found Tanja who began to do her thing. He gripped the counter and let out a deep breath. It was close, the door to the computer rooms shut automatically locking Felicity and him in the room. He tried but the door was metal and hard to open. Felicity fought to override her system but even she couldn't go as fast as she wanted to. By the time the override happened they were already gone.

            He was filled with rage and helplessness. He had sworn to her he would keep her safe but he had failed. They had no clues until Felicity managed to find the van that Oliver and Hope had been loaded in. It had been at least eight hours since they had been taken. As they were loading up to go, their alert from Hope’s necklace went off. It was the same address she had given them.

            Arriving at the address they found interference which were taken care of by the men. To open the doors and get into the building the team split, setting charges armed to the teeth and ready to kill. Each team entered shooting whoever was in their path. When Slade came over the comm system saying they weren’t there, his heart dropped.   


            When he heard that they had been found he was filled with joy, with medical being called he panicked. Now knowing they would both be fine he was happy. Tanja placed a tray and a basket in front of him, she smiled at him patting his cheek. He took the basket and tray and went back into the med room. He hand the coffees out and the soup out. He took his spot next to Hope, taking her small hand in his large one.

            The hours went by, Felicity had climbed into bed with Oliver and had fallen asleep a while ago. Sara had given him one more bag of fluid much to his anger. Hope was on her second bags now, her eyes were still glossy. At some point he had fallen asleep, his head resting on their hands. Something touching his hair woke him up. He looked up to see Hope smiling down at him.

            “You’re awake, thank God. How do you feel?”

            “Like someone’s been using my brain as a trampoline,” she moaned.

            “I’m sorry,” he said looking for Sara who was asleep in bed. “I’ll be right back, let me have Sara look you over okay?”

            “Okay.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and went and woke Sara up.

            “Is she okay?” She asked climbing out of bed.

            “She’s up and has a bad headache.”

  
             Sara checked her over and drew some more blood to run. She left to the kitchen to get Hope some broth and some more coffee leaving the young couple in the room with a still sleepy Oliver and Felicity.

            “How are you holding up?” She asked him.

            “Truthfully?”

            “Always.”

            “I was scared shitless. Your dad told us everything I’m telling you know I’ll kill him myself for touching you. You understand?”

            “I do, I trust you completely.”

            “Get some rest, you’re going to need it. I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

 

**A/N: Okay so I told you it’d be after my birthday but you can share this birthday present. Tell me what you think and show some love :-) Let me know if I should continue or go ahead and put the brakes on. Coming up---a wedding---smut----and much more. Oh Comic Con….I was doing well with my Arrow withdrawals and now….ugh!**


	6. Life Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI There is smut...not your thing then I'd turn back now.

** Life Changes **

            It was Saturday, she hadn’t spent much time with him, the exception being the wedding rehearsal the night before. With going to the beauty salons, getting massages and dealing with the last of the wedding plans, they were too busy. Now she was sitting in a chair as someone was doing her hair and makeup. In a few hours she would be Mrs. Nicholas Leonhart. She took another sip of her orange juice as the women walked around her fixing her hair and her makeup.

            When they were done all the girls came to help her get into her gown. She had opted for a lace V-neck cap sleeve dress with a crystal sash. The back had a see through lace revealing her back with more lace and buttons going down until you saw the ribbon. The sweep train had even more lace on it and embroidery. It was an absolutely beautiful gown.

            She looked beautiful, her hair was up in a beautiful up-do and her makeup was perfect, her dark red lips sealed the deal. She slipped on her three inch blue and crystal heels with Nora’s help. She was almost ready to go, she was just waiting for her mom. When Felicity walked in she looked beautiful, she was wearing a pale pink gown her hair up in a sleek chignon.

            “Oh my beautiful girl,” Felicity sniffled.

            “Hey mom, you look beautiful.”

            “Oh honey your father is going to cry.”

            “I hope not because if he cries, I’ll cry then everything will be a mess.”

            “Oh I forgot this is for you.”

            She handed Hope an envelope and a small jewelry box. She opened the card first, what Nick wrote made her cry. She wiped her tears opening the jewelry box to reveal a beautiful earring and bracelet set. Felicity helped her put them on, she also slipped on a necklace as her something borrowed. Her something old was a jewel encrusted hair comb that had belonged to her great-great grandmother.

            “Alright are you ready?”

            “Ready.”

            Down the hall and down the staircase she found her father who had already started to tear up as soon as he saw her. She smiled at him and he tried to smile back, he wiped away a tear. Felicity walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone left them alone for a moment. She gave him her hug she always gave him, he was soaking it all in.

            “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said looking her over.

            “You look pretty good yourself,” she joked punching him jokingly in the arm.

            “You will always be my little girl you know that right?”

            “I know, even if you’re Pahkan you will always be my daddy.”

            “You sure you're ready?”

            “As I will ever be, maybe this'll give Ian, I mean Paul to back off.”

            “We’ll get then sweetheart, we’re close. Trust us.”

            “Always.”

            “Let’s get you married.”

            Everyone was already lined up for the wedding, the guests were already seated I the rose garden. Nora was her maid of honor and fretted over her one last time before she walked down the aisle. The music change and it turned into an instrumental version of “Somewhere over the rainbow.” She spotted Nick and the look on his face was priceless. They continued until they got to the front and to the altar.

            “Who give this woman to this man?” The pastor asked.

            “Her mother and I do,” Oliver responded his voice wavering. He shook hands with Nick, telling him to take care of his little girl which Nick quickly promised to. He helped her up and held her hands in his. They exchanged vows and kissed.

            “I know introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Nicholas Leonhart.”

            Everyone erupted into cheers as they walked back to the main house to take pictures. An hour later and after they had taken what she swore was a thousand pictures they headed to the reception tent. Soon they were inside dancing their first dance ever as husband and wife. It was a song she heard in the house when her father was away, “Amazed” or “the song from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves.” After their first dance they sat down at the sweetheart table to eat.

            “Have I told you how beautiful you look?” He leaned to tell her.

            “Maybe, you look handsome Mr. Leonhart.”

            “You are the most beautiful bride Mrs. Leonhart”

            After they ate their dinner the DJ called Oliver and her to the floor for the traditional father daughter dance. The song, “Daddy’s Little Girl” began and the two of them began to sway. His left hand rubbing her back like he always did from when she was a baby, something they both found comfort in.

            “I love you принцесса” he said in her ear.

            “I love you папочка,” she whispered back her voice breaking.

            After dancing most of the night ,cutting the cake, tossing her bouquet and the garter, it was time for them to leave. She hugged her parents and brother one last time and soon under the shower of sprinklers they made their way to the awaiting limo taking then to the hotel for the evening. They sit hand in hand lights from the lamp posts fill the car shinning on the two of them.

            “You know when we get there we can do whatever you want to do. If you’re not ready I understand, I’m not a monster.”

            “Thank you,” she says softly.

            He raises their joined hands and kisses the top of her hand, she blushes. The rest of the ride was quiet, they arrived at the hotel. Sara and Roy were already waiting outside with a security team. Roy opened the limo door while the bellboy grabbed their luggage and led them to their suite. On their floor she sees that it’s guarded, she feels safe, he carries her over the threshold, holy crap is he muscular. She swears she hears him chuckle and hopes she didn’t say that out loud. The door closes and they are alone.

            Her heart rate picks up as he leads them to their bedroom, the four poster bed was covered in rose petals. She can feel the blush creep up her neck, when he looks back at her he smiles sweetly. He let go of her hand and cups her face in his two large ones and proceeds to kiss her so sweetly she swears she would’ve turned to mush if not for his quick reflexes she would’ve.

            “Hope, tell me what you want.” He looks at her waiting, hoping and praying that tonight they would officially become husband and wife. He saw the turmoil in her eyes and watched her take a deep breath.

            “I- I want,” she paused closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath. “I want our wedding night.”

            It was like she had said the magic words, she threw herself into his arms. His jacket was gone and soon he was taking his shirt off. His abs rippled and her eyes got bigger, she turned around and he kissed her neck as he loosened the buttons on her dress. When he finished with the last button he helped her step out of the dress, she tried covering herself. He moved her hands leaving her in just her lace boy shorts that said bride on her rear.

            “God, you are so beautiful,” he said kissing her.

            He bent down picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, like they always belonged he thought. He gently laid her on the bed, discarding his pants leaving him bare to her. She was afraid to look down, he kissed his way up her body eliciting small moans from her. He smiled knowing he would be her first in everything. He continued up, over her stomach, her breasts, her neck and then he found her mouth.

            His left hand worked down to her for, finding her through her panties she was already ready for him. He stroked her slowly, her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth forming an ‘o’. Within minute he had taken her underwear off as he continued to stroke her, her hips writing under him, she was close. He stopped, her eyes opened and a confused look crossed her face.

            He moved his hands to her thighs, positioning himself between her legs. She closed her eyes tight knowing what was going to happen next. She felt his hand caress her face, kissing her lightly along her face and jaw. She slowly opened her eyes staring into his. The dark glow of the lamp does something amazing to his eyes. Her breath hitches again, he takes one of her hands in his and intertwines their fingers.

            “Are you sure? This will hurt, I’m sorry.”

            “Okay, I’m ready.”

            “Eyes on me Hope,” he said his voice sexier than sin.

            He rubbed his tip over her core, coating himself with her juices. He slowly pressed himself in stretching her until he could go no further, her free hand gripping his forearm tightly. A small tear escaped her eyes, he bent down kissing it away. He gave her time to adjust, and then pushed himself in her completely. She cried out, her cry breaking his heart as their foreheads joined. She was panting through the pain. He let her adjust having been completely in her. She leaned up to kiss him, spreading her legs a little wider, letting him know he could move.

            With the slowest speed he could muster he pulls out of her and then begins to thrust slowly, she cries out again but she tells him she's okay. Soon he’s picking up the pace, she tries to find purchase but she's lost in everything she's feeling. She had never felt something so good, she's full, and he’s making her feel amazing. She feels a tightening in her core and soon she's flying over the edge trembling under him. He picks up his speed until he's lost too crying out her name, spilling himself completely within her.

            He looks down to see her flush, small beads of sweat forming on her brow. He smiles and she smiles back at him, she leans up kissing him on the lips. This is where he belongs he decided with this amazing woman who has become his entire world. He shifts his weight pulling out of her and heads to the bathroom, he cleans himself up and grabs a warm wash cloth to clean her up. It’s an intimate act but one he knows she appreciates.

            He tosses the washcloth in the sink of the bathroom and climbs into bed next to her. He pulls her to him, her head now resting over his beating heart.  He leans down kissing the top of her head. They lay like this for a while until she gets up shuffling to the bathroom, closing the door slightly. He hears the toilet flush and then the sink running. She comes back to bed and covers herself.

            “Are you alright?”

            “Yeah,” she said pain evident in her voice.

            “Hope, I love you and you can tell me anything. You know that right?”

            “Yeah, okay, I’m just a little sore,” she said clearly uncomfortable.

            “Oh honey, I’m sorry. Here let me run you a bath I didn’t even think about it.”

            He ran to the bathroom turning on the water in the large garden tub, add in some wash to the water. He looked back and she was shuffling in, she was so gorgeous. He helped her into the tub and slipped in behind her. Taking a washcloth he poured some more of the floral scented soap and began to wash her. Her head leaned back into his chest, he washed her chest, her large breast fit perfectly in his hands, and he continued washing her, spreading her legs, letting the water do its thing. The water hit her the first time and she moaned.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, feels really good, amazing. Sorry I ruined our night.”

            “You didn't ruin anything, if you're hurting it's understandable. We have the rest of our lives to you know.”

            “I know, it it's like I want it now.” He chuckled at her.

            “I know but we can wait, it’ll be worth it, I swear it,” he says kissing her sweetly.

            They stayed in the tub until the water turned cold and he could see her nodding off. He pulled the tab to drain the water and go out grabbing two large fluffy towels, he wrapped his around his waist and proceeded to wrap her up like a burrito. She smiled at him graciously, once she was settled in bed, he returned the towels joining his already sleeping wife I bed. He wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep himself.

 

**A/N: Thank you for the birthday wishes! Birthday weekend was totally epic. The Georgia Aquarium in Atlanta you guys is AMAZING! The best part of the weekend was getting the new trailer right before we left for dinner, I was squealing in the hotel room and almost jabbed myself in the eyeball with my mascara brush. Three days’ worth of birthday shenanigans for my 30 th birthday was pretty damn epic, I’m still recovering. **

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter….Still working on my smut o meter and writing it. Love all of your faces and comments and kudos!**

According to Google Translate:

принцесса=princess

папочка= daddy


	7. Living the Dream

**A/N: Not a long one but will have another update later this week.....it's a long one. My muse was like "write" so I wrote until my hands started cramping. Enjoy**

** Living the Dream **

 

            They had arrived at their honeymoon destination, a beautiful villa, right on the beach in the Pacific. Sara and Roy would be staying in the guest cottage close to the house. From the moment they had gotten off the boat she had been speechless. This place was absolutely beautiful and the pictures from online did them no justice.

            “Do we have to go back?” She asked.

            “You’d miss your parents too much.”

            “True but this place Nick is amazing.”

            “”It truly is,” he said as he watched become carefree and drop her guard completely.

            Once in their villa he again carried her over the threshold, making her giggle. One of his new favorite sounds she made and the other was when she was under him, trembling. They walked through the house, the master bedroom had a California King Sleigh Bed with huge panoramic windows facing the ocean, and the view was breathtaking. Once they unpacked, he looked to find her in a yellow and blue bikini, his mouth watered.

            “When did you change?” He asked genuinely surprised.

            “I’m like a ninja, plus you were in the closet,” she said winking at him.

            “You look um, wow.” He said looking her up and down. “Wait, you're not going outside like that are you?”

            “Um, what else would I wear to the beach?”

            “Not that, you're exposed.”

            “I need a tan husband.”

            “You're serious, you didn't bring any other bathing suits?”

            “Yes, I bought a few, they're all along the same lines, I hate tan lines.”

            “Hope, what if someone sees you?”

            “Nick, we’re on an island in the middle of the Pacific and there are two other houses on this island and they're not even rented right now. It's just us, Roy, Sara and once a week the cleaning crew will come to clean and bring groceries. I'll be fine,” she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. “I think it's cute.”

            “What?”

            “You getting all grr,” she says making paw motions with her hands and a mocking angry face.

            “I’ll show you grr Mrs. Leonhart,” he says as he goes to grab her she yelps and takes off running. He's faster and pins her to the bed, both of her hands in one of his in a vice grip. He kisses her fiercely, like he's never done before and she moans into his mouth. He takes her bottoms off in one swift motion and removes his pants. “Tell me if I need to stop,” he says in what she calls his sexy voice.

            “Okay, go.”

            In one motion he's hilt deep in her, her back arching and a sharp inhale of breath. She wraps her legs around her waist as he picks up his pace. All that's heard is a mixture of their moans, skin against skin and their gasps. She starts to get close and bites her bottom lip, he leans down and sucks it into his mouth he picks up the pace and she cries out in pleasure as they ride out her orgasm and soon he's lost within her.

            “I’m never going to the beach am I?”

            “Sometime, we have three weeks here honey.”

            “And sex, don't forget that,” she said pointing at him.

            “How could I? I love you.”

            “And I you,” as he leaned down to kiss her she yelled “oh shit!”

            “What?”

            “I forgot to FaceTime my mom when we got here, she's going to kill me.”

            “Hey, it was my fault I got you all distracted.”

            “Get up, I have to freshen up so I don't look so ravished.”

            “You look cute ravished.,”

            The blush creeped its way up her neck and face. He moved so she could go freshen up, coming out in her bikini again and a white cover-up.  She fixe her hair in a messy bun while Nick went to clean himself up and change into his swim trunks. She found her tablet and connected to the Wi-Fi, within minutes her mom’s smiling face was on the screen.

            “Hey baby,” her mom sweetly said.

            “Hi mom.”

          “Are you okay? Are you sore? Is he treating you right? If he's not I’ll kill him myself. Baby are you-.”

            “Mom I'm fine. I swear,” she said cutting her off.

            “Okay, I believe too in. Now show me, is it just like the pictures?”

            “Better.”

            She said showing her mom the view and the rest of the villa. She told her about the flights and the pond jumper they had to take to get to the boat. Nick listened to her as Felicity changed conversation to their wedding and how flustered Hope sounded. He smirked as she kept trying to change the conversation back to the villa. When she walked into the bedroom both Felicity and Hope said the same thing.

            “Holy mother of God!” Nick just smiled at hearing the two of the totally twining.

            “Hello Felicity, hello beautiful wife.”

            “God he reminds me of your father, have fun climbing him.”

            “MOM! Gotta got, lots of love. Tell dad I love and miss him and Jon, bye!” She said quickly shutting the FaceTime off.

            “Come here, you’ll burn,” he said holding the bottle of sunscreen.

            She walked over to him, ten minutes later she was covered in sunscreen and soon he was too. In the kitchen she finds a small cooler and loads it with some snacks and drinks. Nick finds the beach towels and chairs and waits for her by the door. They walk out to the beach, Nick sets up their chairs and she places the cooler between their chairs and places her book on her chair. She takes off running toward the water squealing.

            Nick watches in amusement watching all her troubles go away. He sets the towels in the chairs and heads down to join her. She's waist deep and gets down in the water leaning back getting her hair wet. She squints and could see his gargantuan figure come toward her.

            “The water is great,” she yells before going under completely. He makes his way towards her watching her be careful, he loves every minute of it. They spent hours in the sun and at the beach, heading inside when he looked over to find her completely asleep. They showered, washing the sand away, she dressed in lounge shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. By the time Nick had dressed she was already asleep her nose sun kissed. He covers her up and kisses her forehead. He walks over to the light swim bringing own the privacy curtain on the windows.

            In the dining area he found things to make their dinner, deciding on grilled steaks, mozzarella filled Portobello mushroom caps and a spring mix with a vinaigrette. He placed a bottle of wine for dinner in the chiller and got to prepping. It’s almost an hour later when she wakes up to some delicious smells. She walked into the kitchen to find him taking the mushroom caps out of the oven and setting them on the counter.

            “Smells good, I didn't know you could cook.”

            “There's a lot about me you don't know, but yes. It’s my secret, I like to cook.”

            “I hope you do because I can cook some things but nothing like this. Anything I can help you with?”

            “Could you grab the wine from the chiller and the glasses? I have the rest.”

            “Okay,” she said grabbing what he asked her to and placed them on the table. He soon arrived with the two dinner plates placing them at each setting. He pulled her chair out and then opened the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

            “To new beginnings wife.”

            “To new beginnings husband.”

            They touched glassed glasses and took a sip. They ate their dinner enjoying their conversation and each other's company. When they finished she offered to clean up while he went to start a fire in the fire pit outside. She grabbed their plans, he stopped on his way outside to kiss her on the lips. She washed them and the silverware and turned to grab the wine glasses. Close to the sink she dropped the glass in her left hand by accident, she gasped. Glass spilled across the floor she was stuck now.

            “NICK!” She called out but he didn't hear her. “NICK!” She cried out not being able to move. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do. She heard the door open and exhaled. “NICK!” He came running around the corner and quickly realized what happened.

            “Don't move sweetheart, okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn't mean to drop it.”

            “Hey it's no big deal. I'm going to pick you up and move you away from the glass and then I'm going to clean it up, deal?”

            “Deal.”

            He walked over and picked her up and set her on the countertop, first making sure there was no glass on her feet. He left grabbing the pan and broom and cleaned up all the glass. When he was done he returned to Hope, placing himself between her legs kissing her sweetly. He picked her up and led her outside to the soft glow of the fire. They sat next to each other listening to the crash of the waves.

            “This is so relaxing,” she said breaking the silence. “Hey Nick?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Thank you for the kitchen fiasco earlier.”

            “Anytime, I just didn't want you to get cut by the glass.”

            “Thank you.”

            “I'd do anything for you even protect you from glass,” he said winking at her.

            She just smiled at him, they sat holding hands listening the crashing waves. When the fired died down he led her inside, locking the house and turning on the privacy filters for all the windows. Inside their bedroom she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and face. She looked up to see him watching her from the doorway with a smile on his face.

            “You are the most beautiful woman you know that?”

            “You’re pretty good looking yourself.”

            “I'll be out in a minute.”

            “Okay,” she said getting onto their bed, she chose the side farthest away from rom the door knowing Nick would want that side. She grabbed her book and started to read it, when the bathroom door opened he walked out, his pajama pants dangerously low on his hips. Her mouth dropped and she was pretty sure she was drooling. He smiled and she blushed benign caught ogling her husband. He walked towards his side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

            “Good night wife.”

            “Good night husband,” she said leaning down to kiss him. He reached over and pulled her on top of him, she squealed as she straddled him not breaking their kiss. Her hips ground against his, a hiss escaped his mouth, she looked at him. “Are you okay?”

            “If you keep that up and this will be over before it begins.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah?” in a moment that surprised her he flipped them over, she squealed. One of his new favorites he added to his list. He took her glasses off placing them on the nightstand. He returned to her finding the pulse point on her neck and sucking naked girls her hips move and a moan escape her mouth. He helped her remove her shirt and her bottoms as she pushed his bottoms off.

            “God you are amazing,” he said as he kissed her all the way down to her core. His hot breath ghosting over her as her body writhes, she needs him like she needs air. He looks up and sees her panting already, he begins his ‘torture’ as he licks and sucks her. She’s writhing, he takes his one hand and holds her hips to keep her in places as she moans and pants.

            “Oh God Nick, I think, I think,” she pants out.

            “Just let go baby,” he says placing his index and middle finger in her as she finally lets go with a yell. When her gasps turn into breathy chuckles he eases off and places himself between her legs. She shakes her head at him and sits up, shoving him down so she is now on top straddling him. He moves back so his back is on the headboard, he guides her onto his lap as she eases down onto him.

            She gasps as he fills hers to the brim. He gives her a minute to adjust, she lifts herself up and down creating a delicious friction. Her hips pick up their speed as he leans down ad sucks one of her nipples into his mouth as he cries out, she's close he can tell by the way she's tightening around him. He places his feet onto the bed and starts to piston his hips, she cries out his name with a mixture of expletives that catch him off guard. He feels her walls flutter around him as she cries out into his mouth. Soon he's over the edge in her and she's still trembling.

            After God knows how long he shifts her onto the bed and into their shower to clean up. They had back into bed naked and get under the covers and soon fall asleep in each other's arms. It was a very peaceful and well deserved night of sleep. They would need it, there was a storm on the horizon and they would need to support each other through it.

 

**A/N: So what'd you think? The glass thing actually happened to my husband and I when first moved into our first apartment together when I was still only 19 years old, he was outside walking our new puppy corgi Scooter and I had to stand in the kitchen for twenty minutes surrounded by glass (flower vases explode just so you know)(yes I did cry like a baby because it was a very nice vase), 11 years and I have yet to break another glass…thankfully.**


	8. What goes up, must come down

**A/N: This is a long one. Sad news no new update for at least a week. Love you all and enjoy.**

****

** What goes up, must come down **

 

            Two weeks had flown by and she was getting used to this life especially the sex. It was amazing and Nick’s mouth and hands should be considered a crime, a sexy sinful crime. She had woken up and gone to the bathroom, it was her time of the month and she was less than thrilled. She put a pad on and switched into some loungewear leaving Nick asleep in bed.

            She decided to make breakfast for the two of them. Eggs, bacon and a biscuit would be perfect she decided. She preheated the oven placing the biscuits on the baking pan, she placed the bacon in the frying pan and grabbed plates from the dishwasher that were clean. Two big arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a kiss to her shoulder made her smile.

            “Good morning Mrs. Leonhart.”

            “Good morning Mr. Leonhart,” he let her go and turned her to kiss her. “So, you’re going to be locked out for a few days. My oven is in cleaning mode.”

            “Oh, that’s okay. I’ll survive. Are you feeling okay?”

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

            “Why don’t you sit and I’ll finish breakfast.”

            “Thank you,” she said kissing him on the cheek as she made her way to the breakfast bar to sit. She grabbed her tablet and began to check up on her email. A knock on the front door had her look at him, she peaked out and saw it was Roy and Sara. They had made themselves scarce since arriving, she instantly knew something was wrong.

            “What is it?” she asked panic in her hands folding into tight little fists.

            “We need to go home, there was an accident,” Sara said softly.

            “Who?” she asked, panic in her voice.

            “Hope, maybe you should sit down,” Roy coaxed.

            “WHO?!” she asked louder.

            “Your father, brother and grandfather. Your grandfather passed instantly, your father and brother are in critical condition. I’m sorry.” Sara said somberly.

            Hope felt all the air leave her lungs, her knees gave out and before she could hit the ground Nick had pulled her into his arms. She didn’t just cry, she wailed, her Pop-Pop was dead and her father and brother were in critical condition. Nick held her close as Sara told Nick what happened. After deciding they were leaving, the earliest that evening, Nick carried Hope into the bedroom setting her down in the bed.  He ran around packing their things. She sat there tears streaming down her face and in shock. He brought over her black leggings and gray tunic and helped her get into the shower. He helped her dress and brushed her hair and placed it into a ponytail, he finished packing there things.

            Roy and Sara arrived and grabbed their bags as Nick helped guide her to the boat taking them away. Soon they were off to the mainland to make the unexpected return home. The sun was already set when they arrived in Starling. Two of the families SUV’s came to pick them up from the airport to take them to the hospital.

            Nick held her cold and clammy hand the entire ride to the hospital, upon arriving they went to a back entrance to avoid the hordes of paparazzi. Inside they rode the elevator in silence to the private rooms. Onto the floor they walked until she saw her Uncle John and Uncle Slade deep in discussion. They bowed their heads when they saw her. 

            “What happened?” she asked cold and distant.

            “They were driving to Q.C. when they were run off the road by another driver. Someone called it in, your grandfather passed instantly, you need to know he didn’t suffer. Your father and brother had significant injuries, they are both in medically induced comas. Hope, you’re temporary Pahkan you are going to have to make the decisions,” Slade said looking at her intently.

            “Okay, my mother?”

            “She’s been splitting her time between both rooms along as your Ya-Ya. Arrangements need to be made for your Pop-Pop. We’ll be by your side the entire time.”

            “Good, first things first. I want them in the same room. Secondly, I want you to find the person who caused the accident and gut them after getting all the information you can from them. Thirdly, Nick is my main bodyguard, any security concerns are to be brought to his attention. After I visit with my mother and Ya-Ya I will meet with the men at Nick and I’s home. Understood?”

            “Yes Pahkan,” they said and took off down the hall.

            She walked into her father’s room, seeing her mother holding his hand. Machines were breathing for him and he was black and blue. Her mother saw her and stood up hugging her daughter and her son-in-law and then hugged Hope again, who cried into her mom’s shoulder. Sara shut the door to give them a moment. Looking at her father like this bothered her so much. She held his hand afraid she would break him, she had never felt that way before.

            “Mom.”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m going to find them and make them pay.”

            “I just got done telling your father that. I told him that there is so much of him in you and that you will do one hell of a job as Pahkan until he comes back to us. Hope?”

            “Yeah, mom?”

            “Give ‘em hell.”

            “Language,” she laughed.

            “I’m the exception to the rule.”

            “I know, I have to go, I have a lot to handle. I love you.” She said kissing her mom on the cheek kissing her fathers bruised face. “Rest easy daddy, I’m going to make them pay for everything they’ve done to you and Jonathan. Come back to us when you’re ready. I love you.”

            She nodded to her mom one last time and headed into the hallway where she was greeted by more of the security team. Inside Jonathan's room she found her Ya-Ya asleep and Jonathan in the same position as their father. She kissed her brothers forehead careful not to jostle anything.

            “Come on little bro. You need to come back to me. I’ll kill the sons of bitches who did this to you. I love you.” She kissed him one more time, she covered her Ya-Ya up with a blanket and headed into the hallway. Right now she had to be the badass woman her father raised her to be. In the hallway  her eyes locked with Nick’s and he nodded, knowing he had her back. They went home, their home where she showered and changed into black skinny jeans, a black V-neck three quarter sleeve shirt and her black boots. She walked up to him, putting her hand over his heart, he kisses her on the forehead.

            “Know that I love you and have your back. Don’t take shit from anyone, do not show them you are weak. You are Anatoly Knysave’s granddaughter, you are Oliver Queen’s daughter and you are also Pahkan. I love you and nothing you say or do will change that. Now, stand up straight and go out there and be the badass we all know you are.”

            She nodded, knowing he was right. She could show no signs of weakness right now. She took a deep breath and straightened herself up and followed Nick down the stairs where the Captains were all in discussion. Once she began to walk down the stairs John called the men to attention. Nick walked in front of her eyeing the men, his face showing no emotion. At the bottom of the steps the men pounded their chests over their Bratva tattoos symbolizing their loyalty.

            “Thank you all and thank you all for coming on such short notice, I wish it were on better terms. As you all know my grandfather, the previous Pahkan was murdered and my brother and my father, the current Pahkan are in the hospital. Right now I want crews to step up their game in finding Pavel and Ivan Zaleski they are the ones behind this brutal attack against my family. When they are found I want them to be brought to the garage where I will deal with them personally,” a man snickered and her eyes focused on him.

            “Is something funny?” She asked the man, taking steps towards him, her dark red lips pursed.

            “No ma’am,” he countered with a smirk on his face. She studied him for a minute.

            “If you have something to say, then say it don't be a coward.”

            “You are just a woman,” he laughed out, she could see her Uncles John and Slade physically cringe knowing what she would do before she did it. She smiled and turned her back, in one moment she reared back punching the man unexpectedly, he fell backwards and she attacked him. She sat on his arms punching him in the face until she felt tired, her hands and face splattered in blood. She stood up, straightened her shirt, wiping the palms of her hands on her jeans.

            “ANYONE ELSE?! You seem to forget I am Anatoly Knysaev's granddaughter and Oliver Queen’s daughter. You're lucky I didn't kill you,” she says spitting on him. The silence was deafening. “Then get me some bodies and some answers!” She yelled.

            “Yes Pahkan,”the men said and took off.

            “Someone take this idiot away and to a med room,”Slade said.

            Soon it was just the four of them, John walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead and walked away shouting out orders. Slade walked over and looked her hands over. He nodded his head in agreement.

            “Wash your hands kid, you did good. Your father would be please. Get some rest kid, we’ll let you know if we find anything.”

            “Thank you. Slade?” She asked.

            “Can you make sure my mom and Ya-Ya are very well guarded? This isn't over I know it.”

            “Anything for you. Nick, head on a swivel. Not only is she your wife but she is Pahkan and she has one hell of a right hook and she's our best shot, better than John.”

            Nick looked at Hope with an eyebrow raised. Oh he would be asking her questions when they got upstairs and into the privacy of their bedroom. She had secrets and he was determined to learn about them. He nodded once, Slade squeezed her shoulder and left them. They walked upstairs quietly walking into the bedroom. He locked the door behind them as she sat beginning to take her shoes off.

            “I know you have a lot of questions and I promise I will answer them all for you as soon as I've showered, with you.”

            “Okay.”

            They took their clothes off and made their way to the shower. Turning it on she climbed in letting the hot water rinse away the blood. He climbed in towering over her. He moved the wet hair away from her face. His wife truly was a badass and even more amazing than he thought.

            “Are you alright?” He asked.

            “If I could your bones right now I would, but yes I am fine.”

            “So, right hook? Best shot? What?” he said pulling her close.

            “Okay, I was fourteen when I was kidnapped. I couldn't defend myself, my father thought I would always be safe with the men. When he got me back I begged him to be trained to defend myself. The men were never informed just in case there ever was a mole. John and Sara took the lead training me, everyone thought I was innocent and sweet. Realistically I can be as deadly as my father,” she said looking down. He lifted her face to meet his gaze.

            “You could have told me my love. Plus, it's extremely hot.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah,” he said kissing her tenderly. “Now my wife we need rest and we need to ready at a moment’s notice, okay?”

            “Yeah. So um me being able to kill doesn't bother you?”

            “Not one bit. Knowing if I'm gone on a mission, my wife can defend herself and our future children gives me peace of mind. I will always worry but not as much as I have been since I met you,” he said kissing her again. “Plus knowing you know to use a gun turns me on so when you're done with your oven clean as you called it I will have you many different ways.”

            “Is that a promise?” She said seductively.

            “It's a promise I intend to keep.”

            They kissed once more and she got out of the shower dressing herself in something implement for bed and laying out her boots, socks and another pair of black skinny jeans and black shirt. Out of her suitcase she pulled out a few knives and a Smith & Wesson sigma series gun with extra clips. Nick just shook his head as he laid out his things also. When she was done she climbed into bed, Nick following suit after making sure everything was locked and their go bags by the door.

            He got into bed and pulled her close and soon they both fell asleep. He awoke first, the light coming through the widow. They were tangled together, she was still asleep, she was beautiful he thought. He slowly maneuvered himself away and went into the business in the bathroom, looking at his phone he saw it was nine thirty. He was surprised, he checked his messages and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

            He dressed for the day and asked John to bring breakfast to their room. She shifted in bed mumbling something unintelligible. He snorted listening to her. When she opened her eyes she sat up quickly spotting Nick in the chairs, she stretched and smiled grabbing her glasses and slipped them on.

            “Good morning wife.”

            “Good morning husband. Any word?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Ugh, what time is it?”

            “Ten fifteen.”

            “Seriously? Shit.”

            “Johns bringing breakfast and reports. Go and freshen up, he'll be here soon.”

            Quickly she grabbed her things and rushed into the bathroom, coming out ten minutes later, refreshed with her hair in a ponytail and her signature dark red lips. John had a tablet in his hands and his glasses on. He smiled at her as she sat down to put her boots on. John began to read the reports from the Captains. Bank accounts had been drained, their houses and offices cleared out. No sign of the wives or children either. She let out a groan of frustration as she took a bite of her eggs.

            “Slade is following up on a lead. He's thinking that it's promising.”

            “Good. We need good, I'd like to visit my family again. Could you arrange that?”

            “Yes, roll out in thirty?”

            “Sounds great, thank you.”

            She finished her breakfast and soon they were leaving to the hospital. They arrived with coffee and treats for her mom and Ya-Ya. Walking into the hospital she saw some of the Bratva men undercover. Arriving at the private area she found her mom with her brother, reading him the sports scores.

            “Hey, any improvement?”

            “Nothing yet, thank you. How'd it go last night?”

            “Well, Uncle John and Uncle Slade said daddy would be proud. I made them see how badass I really can be. Uncle Slade is following up on a dad. Where's Ya-Ya?”

            “She's following up on the arrangements you've made for Pop-Pop.”

            “She has security?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good. Are they taking care of you? Why are the not in the same room yet?”

            “They will be this afternoon the head nurse said.”

            “Okay, I'll be back then, I'll go and check on daddy.”

            “See you soon.”

            In her father's room she sat next to him, holding his hand. She had held his hand many times before but never truly looked at his hands. He had scars on his knuckles, calluses on his hands and they were way larger than hers.

            “Well, I showed the men my true colors last night. Nick now knows all my secrets, well not all of them, but he knows what I can do. He was impressed so was Uncle Slade and Uncle John. You need to come back soon daddy, the men don't respect me enough since I am a woman. I love you and I will do everything in my power to bring those bastards to justice. I'll try and come back soon, I’m going to hit the streets and I'll find them. See you soon daddy,” she said kissing his forehead. Down the hall she said bye to her mom handing her a tablet and laptop. Her mother hugged her tight and soon they left.

            “Hope, Slade called the man's not talking,” John said.

            “Oh? Take me to him.”

            Soon they arrive at the warehouse, the men nodded at her as she walked in. Slade saw her and walked towards her as he wiped his bloody hands on a towel.

            “Hope, I have nothing. He won't say a word.”

            “Who is he?” She asked rolling her sleeves up.

            “He is Mike Beale, their eraser. He's made them all disappear with a trace.”

            “Easy, call my mom have her look into his computer. If it's online either one of us can find it. A moment alone with Nick please.”

            “Yes Pahkan.”

            “What is it?” Nick asked.

            “What's about to happen is just a fracture of what will happen to you if you ever cheat on me, understood?”

            “Hope, I would never cheat on you. “

            “I know, also, don't look at me or listen to anything I have to say for the next little while,” she said.

            “That's fine.”

            “Good, now I have to get myself in the mindset. Lord, forgive me for what I'm about to do,” she takes a deep breath and walks toward the man hanging by his arms. She was toward the man hanging by his arms. She walks up to him checking him out. The man looks down at her.

            “Mike Beale, you have made some people disappear and I want them to reappear. Where can I find Pavel and Ivan Zaleski?”

            “A woman? You brought a woman?”

            There's rage in her eyes as she begins her assault. When the man screamed out Nick turned his back. Almost an hour later she finally got her answers. She walked up to Nick, John poured a water bottle over her hands to clean them of the blood.

            “They're nearby, they're holed up at a house in Addington bridge. They're there with a Skelton crew. We hit them tonight and we hit them hard.”

            They loaded up, leaving the cleanup crew behind to handle Mike’s now lifeless body. Nick hands her some clips for her gun and she smile graciously at him. They pull into the gate of Addington Bridge and head to the address Felicity confirmed. It was a moderate size suburban home. It was still a new development, most the homes unfinished. In the driveway, checking thermal images they saw two heat signatures in the house. They split into teams, as they walked towards the house it exploded throwing them all back.

            Nick regained his bearings quickly, checking on Hope first. He helped her sit up, leaning her against the tire well as he went to check on the others. He found John pulling men away, he looked back to see Hope stumble as she stood up but caught herself. He made his way back to her grabbing her elbow.

            “What the hell happened?” She asked.

            “I don't know but we have to get out of here.”

            “You're right, they were in there Nick, we say them.”

            “I know we’ll discuss back at the house. Get in the car, John we gotta go.”

            Within minutes they were heading back to their home, all smelling of smoke. At the house those who were injured left, leaving a small group. She dismissed all of them except Slade, John and Nick. When they were alone she paced pulling her ponytail out.

            “I want to know what they find. I need to they're dead. Now, it's been a very long day. We all need showers and rest. Go home, call if you hear anything. Other than that I'll see you both at nine am, we’ll head to the hospital first.”

            “Sounds good,” John said.

            “Hope you look hell.”

            “Thanks Uncle John, see you guys tomorrow,” she said her voice lighter.

            Upstairs Nick locked the door behind them as she sat down to take her shoes off, rubbing the soles of her feet. Nick followed suit and soon she was on her way to the shower. She turned the water on and soon began to undress, Nick sat frozen watching her feeling a twitch in his pants. He watched her walk in to the shower and let the water rush over her. Nick broke out of his stupor to join her. In the shower they did their thing, he spotted bruising on her pale skin across her ribs. His blue eyes went dark, she cupped his cheek.

            “I’m okay, it's nothing,” she said softly.

            “You weren't safe. You shouldn't have been there.”

            “Nick, I'm fine. Let it go. I'm going to bed,” she said walking out of the shower and out of his view to prepare herself for bed. He switched the water to cold to help take care of his other growing problem. He emerged from the shower, drying off and putting a towel around his waist. Hope walked out of the closet dressed in one of his t-shirts and gray pajama pants that he swore had little white dogs over them. She gawked at him for a minute and went to the bathroom to finish her nightly routine.

            Nick threw on a pair of dark blue pajama pants, foregoing his shirt. He did his nightly check of the bedroom. Hope came out of the bathroom and climbed into their bed. Nick finished and climbed into bed next to her. He rolled over and kissed her sweetly. They soon fell asleep hand in hand. The morning came and they were downstairs eating breakfast. John walked in Slade hot on his heels.

            “What is it?” She asked.

            “Two bodies were found at the scene. We have their dentals pulled, the bodies were burned to a crisp. Sara’s having a contact of hers rush the reports. As soon as we know I’ll let you know.”

            “Okay this isn't over,” she said.

            “They’re dead,” Slade said.

            “My gut is telling me otherwise. You both always told me to listen to my gut. How soon will we know?”

            “This afternoon? Thankfully most files are now all digital.”

            “Okay good. We're going to spend the day at the hospital. Let us know what you find.”

            They both nodded leaving Nick and Hope to finish breakfast. About forty five minutes later they and the security team were heading to the hospital. Arriving she was grateful she had dressed down wearing jeans, a gray three quarter sleeve shirt and her chucks. She had brought a sweater with her knowing she'd get cold and a backpack with supplies and snacks. Nick held the backpack, his free hand finding its place on her lower back. When they arrived in the room she was surprised to see her father's bed tilted up and him talking to her mom.

            “Hey Sleeping Beauty,” she said walking into the room.

            “Hey Pahkan,” he said his voice hoarse.

            “Temporary, until you can get your act together,” she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, kissing her mom afterwards. “How's JonJon?”

            “They have him heavily medicated but he's breathing on his own,” Felicity said.

            “That's great news,” Hope said sitting down on the bed next to her father, she grabbed his hand.

            “So what's the news,” he asked staring intently at his daughter. She told him everything that had happened since she had been back in Starling City. Nurse came checking on the two, the hours passed, it was mostly spent watching the men sleep. At some point, they ate lunch, Nick and she took a lap around the hall, running into John as he got off the elevator.

            “Hey,” she said.

            “Hey I have early reports. Their dentals are a match. It was them Hope. They're dead,” she exhaled a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in. It was over.

            “Did they find out what happened?”

            “They're still in preliminaries but it's pointing to a gas main leak. They'll know more once the investigation is complete.”

            “This is great news John.”

            “It’s very good news.”

            After walking into the room housing Oliver and Jonathan she gave her parents the great news. Two weeks later Oliver was released from the hospital. A week and a half after that Jonathan was released. Two weeks after that they received confirmation it was a gas main leak. She celebrated the great news.

-3 years later-

            “Nick?” she called out walking in from the garage.

            “In the kitchen babe,” he said as she placed her things on the staircase. In the kitchen she found Nick pulling something out of the oven.

            “MMM, smells really good. Is that spaghetti squash?”

            “It is,” he smiled.

            “Are you trying to get lucky mister?”

            “Who says I was trying,” he said kissing her making her knees weak.

            “Cocky are we? I have great news.”

            “What is it?”

            “That project I've been working on for the last year? I finally got a breakthrough. Mom came and played and said what I'm working on is going to help a lot of people.”

            “That's amazing! I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it!” He said swinging her around. The doorbell rang and he put her down. “We're you expecting anyone?”

            “No, I'll get it.”

            “Let me, please.”

            “Okay.”

            Down the hall Nick opened the door to find a flower delivery man. It was one of the largest bouquet of roses he had ever seen. The poor delivery man was struggling.

            “Delivery for Mrs. Leonhardt.”

            “I'm her husband,” he said taking the bouquet.

            “Sign here,” he said having Nick sign his clipboard. After closing and locking the door he went to the kitchen where Hope squealed with Joy.

            “Oh my gosh Nick, you shouldn't have!”

            “I didn’t,” he said laying the bouquet on the island. She searched and found the envelope. Nick went back to the squash to take the “noodles” out. He had looked at her and noticed she was shaking and had gone pale and was struggling to breathe. “Hope?” Nick rushed to her side grabbing her elbow to help her sit down. He took the card out of her hand and read it. His blood boiled.

            _You thought I was dead_

_You were wrong_

_You are mine_

_You will always be mine_

            “He’s-he’s alive Nick,” she shuddered out.

            He pulled out his cell phone and hit his speed dial one. He answered on the second ring.

            “Nick? What's wrong?”

            “Oliver, we have a problem.”

**A/N: So what’d you think? I know it was super long but look at it this weeks, it’s kind of two weeks’ worth in one chapter.** **J**

           

             

 

****


	9. Unusual Behavior

** Unusual Behavior **

            “Where is she?” Jonathan asked walking through the front door.

            “She’s in the living room with your dad and Uncle’s,” Nick replied.

            Jonathan walked into the living room, their Uncle’s in deep discussion, Hope was sitting next to their dad, her right leg bouncing up and down. He cleared his throat as he walked in, he kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her.

            “Why wait three years?” Oliver asked.

            “I truly don’t know, it just doesn’t make any sense. If it were me in this position I never would’ve sent the flowers and just set up a kidnapping since everyone’s guards were down. Maybe it’s a copycat?” Slade stated.

            “It’s not,” Hope said focusing her eyesight on her now chipped nail.         

            “How do you know?” Jonathan asked gripping the same hand focusing her to look at him.

            “It’s his handwriting, it’s him. He’s coming and no one is going to stop him. I, I need a minute, excuse me,” she stood up and raced up the stairs to their bedroom.

            “Nick,” Oliver called him over. “She can’t give up. John, Slade security increases on everyone, especially here. Nick, go speak to your wife, give her hope, she’s going to need it need it now more than ever.”

            Nick nodded in agreement and left the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. He walked in and saw the bathroom door close and walked over and before he could knock he could hear her retching. He walked in and rubbed her back as everything in her stomach came up. When she was done she leaned back into his chest.

            “You okay?” he asked.

            “I will be,” she said hoarsely. “Help me up?”

            “Yeah,” he did and watched her go to the sink brushing her teeth.

            “Hope, we’re going to find him before he gets a chance to do anything, okay?”

            “I know, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. Why couldn’t he just die? Why couldn’t this have ended three years ago?”

            “Honey, I don’t know but right now, I need you to be the badass I know you can be. You can’t let him mess with your mind. You need to show your strength.”

            “I know.”

            “Now, I want you to wash your face and join us downstairs, okay?”

            “So demanding,” she joked.

            “You love it,” he said sensually making her blush.

            “You do realize my father, brother and Uncles are downstairs and would destroy you right?”

            “Hey, that’s not what you were saying last night,” he said winking at her.

            “I’m going to hurt you. I’ll meet you downstairs in a little bit.”

            “Okay,” he left her alone and went back downstairs where the conversation had gotten heated while he was gone. “Hey, what the hell is going on here?!” Nick yelled

            “Jon, you need to sit your ass down right now. We have more experience at this than you do,” Oliver said as he shoved him back towards the couch. “All ideas are on the table, the most important thing is Hope’s safety. Until we find him I, the Pahkan and your father say that everyone is on lockdown,” Jonathan went to protest. “Don’t Jon, don’t. Nick, Hope?”

            “She’ll be down in a minute, “he said sitting down. The room was silent until she walked in a lot more composed.

            “So, what’s the plan?” she asked sitting between her father and brother. For the next forty five minutes they went through every plan and strategy until they finally settled on one. Once the new security had arrived her Uncle Slade went to debrief the men and get ready for his first overnight with her. He father, bother and John soon left too.

            “Good night, Uncle Slade, help yourself to anything in the fridge, you know where everything is.”

            “Good night my love, sleep well, both of you.”

            Nick and her went upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door behind them. Nick undressed and got into the shower where Hope soon joined him. Her right hand was over his heart where his Bratva tattoo was. Her nails digging into his chest a little, he pulled her close. Her hands roamed, cupping him in her small hand. His head fell back as his eyes closed as she moved her hand, making him moan. When he had enough he moved her to where her back was to the wall.

            She bit her bottom lip as he began to kiss her down her body. He lifted her left leg over his should and licked her wet heat. She gasped and shuddered, he was relentless and soon she was shaking around him. He stood up and easily lifted her up, her legs wrapping his waist. Her hands gripping his should as he slid home.

            It was passionate, she shook around him again as her nails dug into his shoulder. He didn’t stop, he wasn’t ready to release yet. His hips pistoned faster and faster and she swore she was going to break. When she came again he came with her as she bit down on his shoulder not to scream out. He stayed in her until he went soft and slowly let her down.

            After a while they finally got out of the shower and dressed. She dressed in her black sleep shorts and purple tank while he dressed in his gray pajama pants. He did his nightly check and when he got into bed next to her, he noticed she was already asleep. He just smiled and shut off the light.

 

\---Two Months Later-ish---

            She awoke cold and uncomfortable, she opened her eyes and reached for her glasses. She felt achy and sick. She sat up and the motion made her sick, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom and quickly emptied her stomach into the toilet. She was sick, Hope Leonhardt was totally and irrevocably sick.

            “Hope?” Nick yelled. She was afraid to open her mouth so she just moaned, her head resting on the toilet. “Oh honey,” he said kneeling next to her. “You’re burning up.”

            “Nick, move,” she said throwing up more. He got up and got a cool wash cloth and placed it on her neck.

            “Hope, you have a fever can I help you get in the shower?” she just nodded in agreement. “Okay, I’m going to start the water and then I’m going to get you.”

            He did just that, undressing himself and then her and stepped into the cool spray of the water, her head finding its place on his chest. She was still burning up and she pushed him back to throw up again. She swayed and he saw her eyes flutter, grabbing her before she could crash. In the three years he had married to her he had never seen her like this.

            He got out of the shower with her in his arms, wrapping her in a towel and placed her on her side and picked up the phone as he threw some pants on.

            “Yeah,” John said.

            “I need you now, Hope’s really sick and just fainted.”

            “On my way, Slade with me,” he heard him say. As he hung up the phone, both men slammed the door open, John placed a bag down ad got to work. He put out a forehead thermometer and rolled it across her forehead and frowned.

            “Shit, 104.5, Slade we need a bus. Nick in my bag, left side, there’s a vial with a green label, I need that and a syringe. Grab that and hand it to me, you need to get dressed and a go bag, “John said placing a cold pack on her neck.

            “Bus is five minutes out, I’ll call Sara and have her prepare.”

            Nick rushed into the closet and quickly changed and grabbed a go bag and rushed back into the room. Slade grabbed the go bag as Nick carried her downstairs with John and Slade hot on his heels. Quickly they boarded a large almost RV looking vehicle which took off towards the Queen Mansion. Nick thanked God he bought a house really close to her parents, scratch that Oliver made him.

            The front gates were open and the front doors were wide open. Nick scooped her into his arms, a wild eyed Oliver met them leading them to the med room. He stood back while John and Sara did their thing over her. Nick couldn’t breathe, Oliver dragged him into the hallway pinning him against the wall.

            “What the hell happened?” Oliver asked through gritted teeth, anger radiating off of him.

            “I went and made breakfast, came aback and found her throwing up. I got her in the shower where she fainted.”

            The sound of fast paced heels on tile hit them and Oliver let him go.

            “What’s going on?” she asked.

            “Sara and John are working on her now,” Oliver ground out, his focus never leaving Nick.

            “Nick, what happened?” she asked putting a calming hand on both obviously agitated men. Nick retold the story and she listened intently. “Has she been sick this week?”

            “She went to bed early yesterday, she said she had a headache so I didn’t think twice,” he said.

            John came out and asked Felicity to come into the med room. Oliver and Nick said nothing to each other. The door opened and Felicity walked out and pulled her cellphone out dialing a number. Both men watched her intently.

            “Hey, I need your help. Sara and John can’t do anything.” She paused listening to the other person. “Yeah, no she’s stable for now. High fever yeah, that’s what John said. Okay, we’ll see you soon,” she hung up and sighed heavily.

            “Felicity, what’s wrong?” nick asked.

            “We believe her appendix burst, John and Sara can’t do it.”

            “Why not?” Oliver asked.

            “Oliver, until we know for sure, we can’t.”

            “And why the hell not! That’s our daughter in there,” he yelled.

            “First of all you need to calm the hell down and remember who you are talking to. Second of all, we are running blood work to see what comes back. There’s a chance Hope may be pregnant.” Both men took a deep breath. “We won’t know for sure but there were signs Sara noticed when she began her exam.

            “I need some air,” Oliver said loud enough for them to hear and walked away from both of them.

            “He’ll come around, eventually. She’s going to be alright.”

            “I, I can’t lose her,” he said his voice breaking.

            “I know honey,” she said pulling him close to her.

            Thirty minutes later, Dr. Anderson arrived and joined Sara and John in the med room. They sat outside the room, waiting.  Almost an hour and a half later Sara walked out of the room. Nick stood up quickly and walked over to her.

            “Sara how is she?”

            “She’s going to be fine. We removed her appendix and cleared out the infection.”

            “Thank God, what about your previous concern?” Felicity asked.

            “Negative, she’s not pregnant.”

            “Oh?” he said the disappointment evident in his voice.

            “Hey, you have plenty of time for that. I need to go and find Oliver and call JonJon and let him know.”  Felicity said squeezing his arm and hugging Sara and walking away from them.

            “When can I see her?”

            “She’s going to be out for a while. But I’ll come and get you in a little bit.”

            “Sara, thank you.”

            “Hey, I know you’re upset about the baby thing but it’ll happen.”

            “I know.”

            Sara smiled at him and went back into the med room as Nick paced in the hallway. After a while Sara came out with the Doctor and John. He thanked them all again and stepped into the med room. They had put her in a gown and she looked a little pale. He sat down next to her. After a while the door opened and Oliver stepped in.

            “Hey,” he said.

            “Hi.”

            “How is she?”

            “She’s doing good, she’s starting to get her color back.”

            “I um, wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. You didn’t deserve that and it didn’t help Felicity mentioned she may be pregnant which, my baby having a baby was and is a tough pill to swallow.”

            “I understand but you need to understand that she is my life and my entire world and you doing that makes me believe you don’t trust me with her.”

            “But I do, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have let you marry her in the first place. I guess not having any leads on Zaleski has me stressed and I snapped.”

            “I understand fully. Don’t think I’m not stressed, that’s my wife here. I was terrified I was going to lose her. I would’ve hoped you of all people would’ve understood that,” he whisper shouted.  Oliver nodded in agreement. “You need to truly understand that yes she is your daughter but she is my wife and my best friend and I will be damned if anything happens to her again.”

            “Point made and taken.”

            They both looked at each other for a while and soon settled on watched her sleep. Sara came in and checked on her and switched her IV bags out and changed her dressing. Both men fell asleep in their chairs and Sara in a bed nearby. Her soft groans woke Nick up.

            “Hope?” he said leaning over her. Her head moved toward him and her eyes fluttered open. “Hey pretty girl.”

            “Hey handsome,” her voice hoarse. “What happened?”

            “A lot of things. I thought I was going to lose you. They had to remove your appendix, your father and I ruffled each other’s feathers but everything is good now. How are you feeling?”

            “Sore and thirsty, I think I’ll survive.”

            “Let me go get Sara and have her check you out first.”  
            “Okay, could you wake dad up he’s going to hurt his neck like that.”

            Nick woke Olive up who immediately fretted over Hope. Nick woke Sara up and she came over to check her over and let her sip water. After a while Sara gave her more pain meds and soon she had fallen back asleep. Oliver said goodnight went to join Felicity in bed. Sara fell back asleep and Nick sat watching the love of his life sleep.

 

\---2 Months Later –

            “Watch your left,” John yelled and Nick didn’t catch it until she had already kicked him and knocked him down knocking the air out of his system. “Told you.”

            “Holy crap Nick, are you alright?” Hope asked.

            “You’re good, I’m just going to stay here forever, “Nick grumbled from the floor.

            “Stop being a baby, if John can take it so can you.”

            “Ugh, I’m up. You’re too good at this stuff.”

            “I have an awesome Aunt and Uncles to thank for that.”

            Her cellphone ringing and John’s phone ringing broke them apart.

            “Hello?” they both answered at the same time.

            “SHIT! When?” she asked.

            “I’m on my way,” John said.

            “Okay, we’re on our way. Love you too,” she said hanging up. John hung up and took off.

            “What?”

            “Jonathan’s been taken from Queen Consolidated.”

**A/N: Life happens trying to get everyone caught up. What do you think?**


	10. Pandemonium

**A/N:** This chapter is very, very dark and very messed up. This is what happens when I’m left alone while my husband goes night fishing and leaves me with a bottle of wine in the condo at the beach during a rainstorm. **Note: Mentions of potential rape in this chapter, graphic.**

****

** Pandemonium **

            It had been over two days since she had received the phone call that had changed her family’s life. Jonathan was gone, kidnapped during the middle of the day in the lobby of Queen Consolidated where everyone saw. Not only were SCPD involved but now the FBI was getting involved and also getting involved with the family business. Everyone was on pins and needles, especially her father. To say he was mad was an understatement, the man was unhinged and had snapped at everyone including her. Her mother was working non-stop trying to find any digital lead, the cans of energy drinks, the empty cups of coffee and the junk food were strewn across her desk. Hope herself was running on empty and had sat down on the couch in her father’s office as he talked on the phone and felt herself nod off. ‘Two minutes’ she told herself. The sound of the door slamming open had her falling off the couch and the covers flying offer of her as her gun was aimed at the door, at her mom. She quickly adjusted herself and holstered her gun.

            “I found him,” she said, her voice thick with emotion.

            “Where?” her father asked quickly walking over to her. Hope’s cell phone rang. “Go ahead, I’ll fill you in.”

            “Hello?” she said into the phone.

            “Hey beautiful,” it was him, it was the son-of-a-bitch who took her brother, she froze her back to her parents. “Don’t make any moves to alert anyone, don’t say anything out of the ordinary or your brother and your husband die. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, okay.”

            “You need to come by yourself to the address I’m going to text you, no cell phone nothing out of the ordinary or they die. Understand?”

            “Yes, perfectly.”

            “See you soon babe,” he said the phone going dead.

            “Bye,” she said hanging up and turning around to her parents.

            “Everything alright?” her father asked, his left eyebrow arched in concern.

            “Fine, just results from some feelers out in the field. What did I miss?”

            Soon she was filled in with the information and that her Uncles and aunt were on their way to the house now with teams to get Jonathan back. She excused herself and went up to her old bedroom and sat down on her old bed. She sighed, picking up a piece of paper she wrote the note to her parents and a note to Nick. She gave them the frequency to her tracker that couldn’t be removed and apologized profusely but she would do anything to make sure both her husband and brother were safe. She signed it with “Love, H”. She wiped the tear that fell from her eye as she placed her gun on the bed on top of the notes and her cell phone. She took off both her engagement and wedding band and placed it on top of the note for Nick.

            She stood up straight and walked out the door and down the stairs and out the front door with no one really noticing. She got into her SUV and took off out the gates and towards the location he had given her via text message. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than she should’ve but she just wanted them to be safe.

 

            Nick walked into Oliver’s office noticing everyone was there, Sara walked passed him and sat down next to Roy. He looked but didn’t see Hope anywhere, the warning bells in his chest were going off. He pulled his cellphone and noticed there were no missed calls or text messages from her. Oliver was pulling up the satellite imagery from where Felicity had found Jonathan.

            “Where’s Hope?” Nick asked.

            “She’s probably asleep in her old room,” Felicity said.

            “I’ll be right back, she wouldn’t want to miss this.”

            “You’re right,” she said smiling at him.

            Up the stairs to her old bedroom he found the door closed, he frowned. Knocking and calling out her name didn’t work so he just walked in. That was when he saw her gun on top of some pink paper and her wedding bands and her cell phone. He rushed over and grabbed the note that said ‘Nick’. Opening it and reading it made his blood boil.

                        **_Nick,_**

**_I’m so sorry he has you and Jonathan this is all my fault if I do this you and my brother will be safe. I hope you find this ~~if~~ when you both get back home. Take care of my parents and my brother if by chance something happens to me, they’ll need you. I wish we had more time together. I love you more than you will ever know. Live for me okay?_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_H_ **

He was mad, somehow he was able to contact Hope somehow and make her believe that he was kidnapped and was going to kill him. She had left thinking she was trying to save him. He grabbed everything on the bed and rushed downstairs, Oliver froze and stopped speaking as soon as he saw what was in Nick’s hands.

“Everyone out,” Oliver said, well more like growled. Once it was just the close ones of the security team Oliver spoke up after reading his note. “How the hell did the guards not see her? Why didn’t anyone stop her?”

“Nick, let me see her phone,” Felicity spoke up. Nick did as asked as she hacked into her phone and read through the phone numbers and text messages. “Oliver,” she said handing Oliver the phone.

“John, get a crew. We’re getting them both back now,” Oliver said.

“It’s not your fault Nick,” she said breaking him from his thoughts.

“I shouldn’t have left her alone,” he said his body vibrating with anger.

“You would’ve never known she was going to do this. You left her here. Just know she’s thinking she’s saving your life,” Felicity said standing up.

“Felicity’s right Nick, you would’ve never known. Now, suit up, she’ll need your head in the game son,” Oliver said. Nick nodded and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him he saw Oliver hug Felicity, kissing the top of her head. He couldn’t wait to have his Hope back in his arm. He rushed to the artillery room and suited up alongside Slade, Sara, Roy, John and some men who were going with. As he laced his boots and said a silent prayer that all would be fine and they would get both back in one piece.

 

Hope pulled off the highway and followed the car’s GPS to the address he had given her. Pulling down a dirt road she continued following the directions until the road stopped in front of a house that looked like it belonged in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies. She pushed the ignition button and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up the old path and up the steps she swore would buckle under her weight and up to the screen door. She opened it and the hinges creaked loudly sending a chill up her spine. Before she could knock the door opened and there he stood, Ian or Pavel, the man who haunted her dreams so long ago. He smiled at her almost like a Cheshire Cat sending goosebumps across her skin.

“Hello beautiful, why don’t you join us?” he said motioning for her to come in. She took a step over the threshold and he quickly slammed the door behind him making the house shake as he got to setting the locks, not deadbolt locks but keyed locks. He was going to make sure she couldn’t get out. Her stomach rolled as the nausea and the panic began to fill her. “Now, that’s all taken care of, why don’t you give me some sugar,” he said getting close enough to her she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

“No, you release my husband and my brother then it’s whatever.”

“I did promise you that, didn’t I,” he said as he walked into a living room area where there handcuffed and duct taped to a chair was her brother battered, bloody and bruised.

“JONATHAN,” she screamed as she rushed over to him. She got on her knees in front of him waking him up, his eyes were big and he was trying to say something to her through the duct tape over his mouth. She felt the prick and then the sting and didn’t even get a chance to say anything before she fell to the ground unconscious. Jonathan tried against his restraints to no avail.

“Oh dear brother, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her,” Pavel said caressing her cheek. He picked her up and carried her out of the room leaving a screaming Jonathan behind him. All Pavel could do was laugh, he was finally getting what he always wanted.  Down the hall he carried her into a room that had a mattress on the floor and fresh sheets. He had bought the pale blue sheets from the Goodwill in town, he thought it was perfect for their first time. The blue would also soak up her blood better and he could see his masterpiece better.

He placed her on the mattress and stared at her smiling, the twitch in his pants was reminding him of his carnal needs. He closed the door to the room and locked the heavy wood door. He took off his overshirt and then his t-shirt folded them and placed them on a chair. He then moved over to her. He took both of her hands and duct tape them together and placed them above her head and took a piece of rope to hold her hands up and tied it off to the classic radiator in the room. He took a piece of duct tape and kissed her lips violently before placing a piece of tape over her lips. 

Walking over to the window he looked out through the iron grill and smiled. Today, all of his dreams would come true. She would be ruined after this and if she would’ve just done as he asked so many years ago they wouldn’t be in the predicament. He took his shoes off and his pants and folded them and placed them in the pile. He reached down into a bag and pulled out some tools he would eventually use on her and placed them on the floor next to the mattress. He pulled out another syringe with an amber looking liquid. Again he walked over to her and methodically took her clothes off, sniffing each garment as they came off of her, leaving her completely naked and to his mercy. He slipped the needle into her arm knowing it would take a while for her to feel the effects.

He took her left foot and brought it up to his face and licked her toe and slowly sucked on it. He had many fantasies of doing this before but never got the opportunity to act it out. Her hot pink toenails did something to him making him grow hard, a small moan had him look down. She was coming out of her drugged stupor. Her eyes slowly opened and through her glasses he could see when she realized she was tied up and naked. She fought for a moment but froze when he picked up the rusty knife from the floor and pointed at her.

            “Now be a good girl or this is going to hurt,” he said menacing her with the knife placing the flat part by her eye so she could see the rust and smell it. “Now, years ago you teased me for months and I’m now going to take what I want from you and leave your body for someone else to use. Maybe I might sell you off to the highest buyer I can find so your little family can never find you again. Oh and before you even ask, I’ve already killed both your husband and brother. No one is coming to save you,” he said laughing as she cried and screamed. “Now stop moving, I’m going to enjoy this.”

His right hand traveled up her calf and gripped her thigh so hard she could feel the bruise already forming. He forced her legs open and positioned himself in between, she was panicking she was gasping for air as her vision became blurry. He leaned down so she could feel his erection on her lower stomach as he took his left hand and teased her breasts while his other hand continued roaming up her thighs and to her core. Taking her nipple in his mouth and sucked and bit so hard he drew blood, his right hand teased her outer lips and then he shoved two fingers into her wet heat making her head go back as she screamed.

He was relentless with his torture, his hand slid down from her core, wet and found her puckered hole and didn’t even give her a chance to adjust as he thrust in. She screamed and screamed and cried to no have no one hear her. He was enjoying this, he was truly enjoying being able to touch her wherever he wanted without her being able to fight back.

“God you’re so tight. I can’t wait to have you completely,” he said standing up. She watched him stand up and drop his boxers and then smelled his fingers. “Mmm.”This was going to happen, her brother was dead, her husband dead and no way her parents had found the notes already. This was a mistake, a huge colossal mistake, she thought shaking her head no. She felt the mattress dip again and she was experiencing a full blown panic attack and could no longer breathe. The black spots welcomed her as she saw his figure position himself at her entrance.

 

Following the directions Felicity had given them they pulled up to see Hope’s electric blue SUV sitting in front of an abandoned house. Within minutes they were all surrounding the house ready to storm it. That they did, they found Jonathan tied up in the living room and Oliver ripped the duct tape off of him.

“He has Hope in a bedroom, you have to get to her I couldn’t save her I’m so sorry,” he said through tears.

Nick took off down the hall and found one room with door closed, between him and John they used their shoulders and brought down the door. They found a naked Hope unconscious in bed, blood between her legs and a naked Pavel holding a gun to her head.

“She’s mine now, I’ve had her. I’ve used her in all the ways you’ve never had her before,” he said. “Now leave before she stays asleep permanently,” he said as a scream escaped his lips. John had shot through the hand holding the gun leaving him writhing in pain on the floor, John kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious and kicked the gun away. Nick rushed to Hope, anger soared through his body, taking off his jacket he covered her nakedness. 

“Hope come on babe, open those eyes for me, please,” he said as he leaned down to feel for a pulse. It was there and fast, too fast, he saw a syringe on the floor and knew he had drugged her. “Her heart rate’s there it’s really fast John, we need a bus,” he said looking up to the older man who was pissed. John pulled his cellphone out and called for a bus. Oliver walked into the room with a hurt Jonathan and with Slade behind him.

“Is she?” Oliver began to ask.

“Alive? Yes, we have a bus on the way,” Nick answered stroking her face.

“Hope, I’m so sorry,” Jonathan said looking down at his sister.

The bus arrived and soon was taking her to the hospital along with Nick and Jonathan. Slade, Oliver and John followed in their own vehicle. Sara and Roy went to pick up Felicity to bring her to the hospital. Everyone was somber knowing what happened to Hope. A small crew of trusted men stayed back with Pavel awaiting SCPD to arrive to take him into custody and get his hand looked at.

It had been four hours and thirty seven minutes, Nick noted looking down at his watch for the hundredth time. Felicity’s right leg was bouncing up and down, her nerves clearly evident and Oliver sat staring into the abyss. The door opened and in walked a Doctor with a nurse on his heels. Everyone stood up knowing he was here to give them an update on Jonathan and Hope.

“Let me start with Jonathan, he’s going to be fine. We’re going to keep him overnight with IV fluids to flush out the drugs used on him and to rehydrate him. He has a few bruised ribs and a few cuts to his face but he’ll be fine.”

“Thank God,” Felicity said letting out a deep sigh of relief. “Hope?”

“You all may want to sit down for this,” he said to the group motioning to a group of chairs in the back of the room. They all sat down as he took the chart from the other nurse who was pale. “Mr. and Mrs. Queen, Mr. Leonhardt, I’ve worked at this hospital for over twenty years. This is the worst case I have ever seen. “  Felicity gasped covering her mouth and Nick’s head dropped as he fought tears that were forming in his eyes. “There was signs of violent sexual trauma to one area and not to the other, there were cuts made to her inner thigh and abdomen that were jagged, we’ve flushed them and stitched the cuts on her thighs. The wound her abdomen wasn’t too deep so it will heal on its own. We’ve started her on a few treatments and would like to start on other treatments that we typically do for victims of sexual assault.”

“Whatever it is do it,” Oliver said his voice laden with emotion.

“First we will start her on an anti-pregnancy round to make sure she does not become pregnant. Her chart shows she has been on birth control for the last few years, is that still the case?”

“Yes,” Nick responded.

“Okay, that’s good. We will also start her on a course to make sure she does not receive any sexually transmitted diseases. The man who did this has already been tested but did not show positive for any of them according to the lab but I always like to be safe. Is that course of action okay with you Nick?”

“Yes, I just want my wife back Doctor,” he replied his voice breaking.

“You will son, I have her OB coming after she delivers the baby on the maternity ward. I also have a call into a colleague of mine who specializes in women who have been sexually assaulted, who will be by tomorrow to help with the police to take her statement. Now, in most of these cases it takes time, she will be upset very easily. Smells, anything can trigger an episode. Things may get worse before they can get better.”  


“We know,” Oliver and Felicity both said at the same staring at each other. The memory quickly making its way to the front of both of their minds, he had saved her before anything had occurred but the psychological effects lasted a greater part of a year.

“When can we see her?” Nick asked.

“I don’t think all of you visiting tonight would be a great thing but if you three will follow me and Nurse Dana we will show you to their rooms. I hope you don’t mind but we put them in rooms next to each other.”

“That’s perfect, thank you Doctor.”

They followed the Doctor and nurse leaving the rest of the crew alone in the waiting room, down the hall the nurse showed them Jonathan’s room and Hope’s room. Jonathan was asleep but Hope was awake, her head turned to the left facing the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had and IV line sticking out of her hand. Oliver and Felicity let Nick visit with her first, knowing they would need some time alone. He walked over to the bed and she looked at him. The look on her face was something he would always remember. It was a mixture of hurt, shame and love, before she could say anything he wrapped her in his arms as she cried. After a while she calmed down and he know there was a shift.

“Go,” she said. “I’ll give you a divorce,” she said looking away, Nick froze and stood back.

“What? Why would you say that?” he asked the hurt evident in his voice.

“I’m not pure anymore, I’m not what you want. I’m used,” she said her head bowing down, her voice breaking.

“Hey,” he said a little louder than he needed. “Hope, look at me right now,” he said making her look at him. “I don’t care, I want you. I don’t care about anything except you. You are my world, you are my life. Without that I am nothing. We can get through this together, understand?” he said leaning down cupping her face so she was forced to look him in the eye. “I love you, we can get through this together we’re going to get through this okay? Through better and worse.”

“You still want me?” she asked.

“Honey, I’ll want when we’re both ninety years old. No matter what, we’re a team, we’re partners.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The door opened slightly and in walked Oliver and Felicity, Felicity couldn’t hold it in anymore as she rushed the bed hugging her daughter tightly as they both cried. Nick took a step back as Oliver came on the other side to hug her and have what Nick has missed for a very long time. Family.

 

The road to recovery for Hope was a long one, there were plenty of times she was frustrated at herself not being able to defend herself from Pavel. But it had been six months. Nick and her were strong but they hadn’t had sex in a long time and she was ready, she thought. Her blood work had come back clean and she was ready.  Right now there were sitting in a private room inside the Starling City Prison. Pavel refused to talk to anyone only her. She was nervous, that morning when she dressed in jeans, a black baby doll top with a floral design and her black boots she had to take deep breaths.

“Hope, he’s ready for you. He’s handcuffed to the table okay?” Captain Lance said to her motioning for her to come. She looked back at her father, brother and her husband, she squeezed Nick’s hand one more time before she went through the door as they stood behind the tinted glass listening to all he had to say.  When she walked in that same Cheshire Cat smile was there her skin erupted in goosebumps. His piercing blue eyes following her as she sat down across from him, her now long blonde hair straight and pinned back into a ponytail.

“Hello love,” he started.

“I am not your love. What the hell do you want from me?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Where are you glasses? I missed the nerdy look on you.”

“None of your damn business. What do you want from me Ian, I mean Pavel.”

“I’ve missed you, so much. Have you missed me? Have you yearned for me yet?”

“You’re a pig,” she said standing up to leave.

“Don’t leave,” he pleaded.

“You’re wasting my team. You’re where you belong in prison, for life. If it were up to me you would be dead. I would’ve killed you my damn self.”

“Don’t be like that baby, you know I love you with all of me. Do you get the letters?” he asked. She froze, she hadn’t read them just tossed them when they came in the mail.

“I have, why?”

“There’s always a little bit of me in those letters for you.”

“Pavel, I’m leaving. I hope you rot in hell,” she said spitting at the floor.

“Don’t you want to hear what happened to you?” She turned around and stared him down, she wanted to know. She had desperately wanted to know all these months what he truly did to her. “I know you do, if you’re a good girl and have a seat, I’ll tell you all about it.” She sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest staring him down.

“Speak.”

“When you got on your knees in front of your brother and were crying out his name I truly wanted to hear you cry out my name instead. I knew you had too much fight in you so when I saw you like that I just gave you the shot I usually gave your brother which didn’t take too long to affect you, I only gave you a little bit of course. Then I carried you to our bedroom,” she cringed when he said the word ‘our’. “The sheets were nice right? I bought those at Goodwill, that had to do. I placed you on the bed and then sniffed all of you. You smell of roses and something else I couldn’t put my finger on it. What is that?”

“I don’t know. You’ll never find out though. Now stop bullshitting me and tell me what you did to me.”

“You were awake for a little bit and God when you cried through that duct tape it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard. Then the other drugs I gave you took hold and with you panicking and your blood rushing through your body faster than usual it didn’t take long. I took my time tasting you of course, then I heard the loud noise and knew somehow they had followed you so I sliced you and told them I had all of you. But I wanted to, I should’ve and then I should’ve sliced your throat.”

She let his words sit in her head for a moment, he didn’t no he hadn’t raped her. He didn’t get the chance, they had gotten there in time. OH MY GOD. She stood up and paced the room.

“I should’ve fucked your cunt like the cunt that you are,” he said laughing. She was on him like a praying mantis. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head into the table before he could realize what had happened. Shouting outside the door was something she tuned out as she continued to slam his head into the metal table. Two hands grabbed her and pulled her away from him, her boot kicking him in the side as he closed his eyes.

Outside the room Nick held her hands in front of her as the world came back to her, the voices, and the lights everything. Her tunnel vision was gone and she could hear Nick’s voice telling her to come back to him.

“There’s my girl, you’re okay.”

“Oh God Nick, I just,” she said shaking her head.

“I know we all saw,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“He’ll live, you don’t ever have to see him again sweetheart. Oh and we saw nothing, the cameras were shut off and the recording ended a minute or two before you went crazy ass on him. I’m proud of you kid,” Lance said hugging her. “Now you guys get going, I have some trash to take care of.”

Oliver just smiled, after arriving back at the Queen Mansion where there was a huge celebration and feast. Nick’s heart soared hearing his wife giggle at something her father and brother were arguing about. Afterwards, Nick and Hope went back to their home, the smell of roses filled the air. She reached back taking his hand after he set the locks and set the alarm and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

She slowly undressed him, enjoying how her hands left goosebumps across his skin where they roamed. He reached down pulling her top of her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans. Within minutes the clothes went flying, leaving them naked. He reached over pulling her closer to him, his hand finding the glorious curve of her ass. In one move he picks her up, his lips never leaving her mouth as her legs wrap around his waist. He gently places her on the bed and puts his forehead against hers and sighs.

“I’m sorry but I won’t last long,” he says embarrassed.

“That’s okay. I um,” she said gulping. “I want you to make a baby with me,” she blurted out.

“A baby?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” he said kissing her fiercely.

In one moment he’s hilt deep within her, they both groan as the pressure and the pleasure and a hint of pain hits her as he stretches her completely. She grinds her hips against him and he takes the moment and just begins to thrust in and out until he feels her legs and can feel that tell-tale flutter inside of her. When her head goes back she moans leaving her neck open to him.

“Fuc---, oh God Nick. Oh God. I’m going to,” she says breathless.

“That’s right, come for me baby,” he whispers in her ear breaking her from the moment as she shatters completely under him and he releases himself within her wet heat. For minutes, they stay like that, unmoving. When he finally does they fall asleep for a little bit. When she wakes up she goes to the bathroom cursing herself for sleeping like that. She sees the birth control packet on the counter and tosses it away and stares into the mirror. They’re going to make a baby, she smiles imagining what she would look like. She gasps when she notices Nick watching her. That night they made love over and over and over again, barely coming up for air. Each time they did it felt like home.

 

**A/N: Okay so vacation was crazy and is it bad I really want to go back? The first two days I couldn’t focus and had a little case of writers block which sucks…majorly. So now, it’s up to typing.**

**Now before the haters get involved let me explain something, when I was 15 I was raped by my then boyfriend because I wasn’t ready (I wasn’t ready when I got married). He raped me in the driveway of my parents’ home while my mom and little sister were at a homeowners meeting for our neighborhood so were our neighbors. When he was done, he realized what he had done and stabbed me in the back leaving to bleed out in the driveway. My cousin who he and his now wife were coming back to the house (he was going to school at the time and did chores around the house to earn his keep) saved my life.**

**The week before he was fully sentenced my ex-boyfriend was raped himself in jail and then committed suicide. There’s a lot more to the story but I survived. It was a journey and yes I did shove a lot of people away from me but I made it. For those who are struggling, it’s okay to cry but let me tell you…pushing people away is not the way to do it.**

**Get up, get dressed and live. There’s a lot of girls and guys who do get raped who decide to end it all. That’s not the answer. It never is. If you ever need someone to talk to …who has been in your shoes let me know. I’ll be there for you any day of the week.**


	11. Is This Love?

** Is This Love? **

They both were sweaty messes tangled in the bedsheets, it had been over a year since the kidnapping had occurred and a lot had happened within that year. Nora and Jonathan surprised everyone with an engagement, surprising both of their fathers. Slade ended the evening by punching Jonathan in the face, Oliver said he deserved it. The entire last week of wedding planning and wedding celebrations had the two of them running ragged. The entire day Nick had barely kept his hands to himself.

Hope’s bridesmaid dress was absolutely stunning and showed off one of his favorite assets very well, the same that found his hands most of the night. The other was slightly covered by the lace on her front, her large breasts taunting him as they danced. He realized the second time his hands found her large rump that she had no underwear on, she leaned back and winked at him frustrating him even more.  He had wanted to leave the wedding after Jonathan and Nora had said ‘I do’, all she would say was ‘patience’.

Hope was frustrated herself, Nick was wearing suspenders and God that was a major turn on for her. His hands wandered all night and she had slapped his hands away at least three times. Her mom had admonished her saying she wanted a grandbaby and let the man do his thing, her father grunted and gave Nick laser eyes. Felicity just giggled kissing Hope’s father on the lips. By midnight everyone had headed up to their rooms for the night. Hope made it to the elevator before she grabbed Nick’s arm and balanced herself to take her heels off. They were gorgeous but damn they were killing her. Nick decided to rub her rump while she had bent over, eliciting a small moan from her.

“Mr. Leonhardt, do I need to remind you that there are cameras in this elevator and that my father is in this hotel also?”

“Need I remind you that you are my wife and I will do what I please?”

“You’re ridiculous.” When the door dinged for their floor Hope was quickly lifted over his shoulder, a squeak and a giggle leaving her mouth. “You’re such a caveman,” she said breathless, her hand scratching his back hard through his jacket.

“I’ll show you caveman,” he said slapping her butt hard enough it stung his hand and made her squeak. “I love it when you do that,” he said in what she called his sexy voice.

The door beeped open and he threw her onto the bed and ravaged her leaving beard burn marks all over her. This wasn’t just having sex, this was a couple who truly cherished and loved everything about the other. When they were both completed sated she lay there half covered by the tangled sheets and so was he, they were each sweaty but too tired to get up right now. His left hand was slowly making small motions along her bare back. Her soft snores filled the room and right now he didn’t want to move her. Life was amazing.

 

* * *

 

“Dear God mom how many more stores do we need to go to?” Hope complained.

“I have I think two or three more why?”

“One, I’m starving and Two, when you said shopping I wasn’t expecting a marathon shopping spree. You seem to forget we need to get back home to the guys soon.”

“Oh honey, the guys can be patient, come on,” Felicity said dragging Hope.

They were standing in some high end boutique her mother was trying on another dress for a gala they would be attending in two weeks. Hope had already found her dress and she knew it was going to drive Nick insane. She sat there waiting for her to come out, when she did her sharp inhale of breath let her mom know this was the dress. The dark red, almost burgundy number was made for her mom. It was very well fitted and her mother looked amazing. Hope stood up and when she did she felt dizzy.

“Hope?”

“Mom, I’m f-,” she fell to the ground in a heap Felicity yelled and rushed over so did their security guards.

“You, call 9-1-1, you help me out of this thing, I’m buying it put it on my account but help now!” she yelled at a dressing room attendant. When Felicity came back out they had positioned Hope on her back and had lifted her knees above her head and were fanning her. It was the middle of Summer and the heatwave that had taken over Starling City was almost unbearable. “Call Nick, now,” Felicity said to one of the guards who quickly dialed the phone snatching it from his hands.

“Jackson, we’re a little busy what’s up,” Nick’s voice filled the phone

“It’s not Jackson, it’s me,” she said. “We have a problem,” she said moving a stray curl away from Hope’s face.

“Felicity, are you hurt? Where is Jackson? Hope?”

“We’re okay, I asked Jackson to call you. Hope just fainted, we have an ambulance coming now can you meet us at the hospital?”

“I’m on my way,” he growled into the phone.

The ambulance arrived and both guards followed in the SUV behind the ambulance. Inside the hospital Hope was taken back, a disheveled looking Nick and a frantic looking Oliver and Jonathan rushed in.  Oliver grabbed Felicity cupping her face and looked her over and pulled her into a hug.

“Mom, what happened?” Jonathan asked.

“We were shopping and she complained that she was hungry and that she wasn’t expecting a marathon shopping spree but she stood up when I found my dress and fell, I, I did I make her sick?” she gasped covering her mouth.

“No, she’s going to be fine,” Nick said adamantly. They sat down and waited for news, a Doctor finally came out asking for Mrs. Leonhardt’s family. “That’s us, how’s my wife?”

“She’s going to be alright son, she was just a little dehydrated. We’ve given her some fluids. She’s asking for you, we’ll be releasing her as soon as she’s finished the bag of fluids we’ve given her.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said. Nick followed the Doctor where Hope was sitting up in a bed, an IV line in her arm. She smiled at him when she saw him.

“Hey gorgeous,” he said walking towards her cupping her cheek.

“Hey handsome, I’m okay, really.”

“You scared the hell out of all of us, I thought you drink a lot of water,” he said a little petulantly.

“I do, the Doctor says it happens sometimes. Any way you can break me out?”

“Um, no. You’re going to stay here until all that is gone,” he said pointing to the bag.

“You’re mean,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. “Where’s mom?”

“Out in the lobby with everyone else. Why?”

“Everyone else?”

“Your dad and Jonathan are here too, we were in a meeting,” he said she acknowledged knowing full well the meetings were usually means of torture and ways to get information out of people.

“Oh, can you get them so I can send them home and you too. You can just leave a bodyguard and finish up your work.”

“I’m right where I need to be which is with my wife, so for now I will get your family but I’m staying.”

“Okay,” she said blinking her long eyelashes at him, she was hiding something.

“What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything,” she said, her voice higher in pitch than usual.

“I have the means and the ways to find out you know that right?”

“Bring it,” she said challenging him.

“You just wait until we get home,” he said leaning in close enough for her to hear. The thrill of excitement went coursing through her body. “I’ll be back, now be a good girl and behave,” he said smiling softly. A few minutes later he returned with the rest of the family.

“You scared the hell out of me,” her mom admonished her.

“I know, sorry.”

“Since you were little you’ve been drinking at least half a gallon of water a day, how the hell could you forget,” Oliver asked giving her the angry dad face.

“I don’t know dad, the Doctor said with the heat wave and other stuff. I’m fine okay, it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“It better not, you’re still not old enough to get put in time out,” he said jokingly.

“Daddy, seriously I’m fine. It won’t happen again,” she said squeezing his hand. “Now, all of you go home I’ll be fine here with Nick I promise. I love you all but you need to go.”

“Are you sure? Nora won’t be home until late tonight so,” Jonathan motioned with his hands.

“Go, cook dinner for your wife and cover the bed with rose petals. Mom and dad want grandkids,” she said winking.

“We’ve only been married less than a year so how about we slow down just a little bit,” Jonathan said raising his hands.

“Go, we’ll be fine. Mom, I’ll see you this weekend with Nora,” Hope said as her mom kissed her forehead. “Dad, take mom home please. It’s bad enough with Nick hovering.”

“It’s your mother’s job to hover, let’s go honey. I think I still have a bottle of wine with your name on it,” Oliver said winking.

“Eww, gross, go home,” Hope said laughing.

“Love you, we’ll see you all this weekend,” Oliver said leaning down kissing Hope on the forehead and taking his wife’s hand leading her away. Hope watched her father put his arm around her mom and pull her in closer to him. She smiled at the sweet gesture.

“Alright sis, I’m leaving. You will call me if anything right?”

“Yes, now go do romantic things.”

“Okay bye, love you both.”

“Love you too.” A few hours later she released and was taken home, there Nick forced her to stay in bed and that he would bring her dinner in bed.

“Shower?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” she said getting out of bed and undressing on her way to the bathroom. She could feel his eyes following her to the bathroom, he was studying her, trying to figure it out, whatever she was hiding. She saw him take his shirt off and was following her into the bathroom. She used to be so self-conscious around him but now she was very aware of what her body did to him. She opened the glass door turning the water on and got into the shower closing the door behind her. The lights were turned off in the shower, the small hint of daylight hit the small window in the bathroom casting a soft glow. “Nick?”

“I turned them off,” he said his voice deep and sexy. She could feel herself get wet instantly, her thighs rubbing together to help with the pressure. She heard the door open and close and could feel the anticipation in the air. She was ready for him, whatever he had coming her way. He was soon in her space, her back hitting the wall, pinning her between his wet chest and the cool tile, the hiss leaving her mouth let him know she had made it to the wall. “Do you remember what I told you at the hospital?”

“Y-yes,” she said her voice shaking, the anticipation was killing her.

“What are you hiding from me wife?” he said his head so close to her neck it sent goosebumps all over her body.

“Nothing,” she said.

“Really, nothing at all?” he asked licking her clavicle, a moan escaping.

“Nothing, oh God,” she said.

“I’ve been trained in all forms of torture, don’t make me use them Hope.”

“You don’t scare me,” she said so sensual it made him so hard it hurt. He lowered his lips to that sensitive spot on her shoulder and she moaned out loud. Her head tilted to the other side to give him better access to her neck, his lips searing her skin as he kissed his way toward her ear. The sensations made a lot more erotic not being able to see him. She was panting, her breaths coming out too fast.

He trailed a line of soft kisses along her jaw leaning in close enough so she could feel his erection on her stomach. Another surge of wetness went through her center, a small sigh escaping her mouth before she could stop it. He nudged her legs open with his knee hard enough if he wasn’t holding onto her waist she would’ve lost her balance and fallen on the slick tile.  There were no more words between the two of them.

He cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples as he licked her neck. He bit slightly, enough to leave a mark but not too bad, she gasped at the feeling. His free hand roamed down her breasts, down her stomach and in between her legs. She began to shake as his fingers found her clit, then she gasped when they worked their way through her soaking folds. She gasped as they began to move in and out of her, his thumb massaging her bud while he pumped relentlessly in her.

She was moving against him now, trying to find her release. She was close, so damn close. He was letting her set this new punishing pace, moving his fingers faster, sucking on her neck harder as she lifted herself and came back down. She was moaning freely now and loud enough the echoed reverberated off the shower tiles. She was overwhelmed and he could feel her tightening around his fingers, she was going to come. He took his fingers out quickly and turned the shower to freezing cold and moved her into the water a small shriek coming from her.

“NICK! WHAT THE HELL!” she screamed.

“Tell me what you know,” he said trying hard not to laugh.

“No, just trust me please. It’s nothing bad, how could you?” she whined.

“I told you I know how to get out of you, no secrets remember?”

“I know but dear God, I’m going to freeze to death!”

“Tell me what you’re keeping from me and I’ll turn the water up, I could stay like this all day. I’ve had enough ice baths for a lifetime.”

“I have a plan and wanted to tell you a different way damn it,” she said tearfully and almost heartbroken. He quickly warmed the water up and pulled her into his arms, she never was truly a sad person so this really caught him off guard.   
“Honey, tell me what? Are you afraid of me?”

“No, it’s just. Fuck it, I’m pregnant.” He took a sharp inhale of breath and held her back from him almost as if trying to study her features in the shower.

“Really?”

“Really,” she said crying fully now.

“Are you sad?”

“No, just really happy,” she said her voice muffled by her tears against his chest. “I was so close damn you,” she said smacking him playfully on the chest.

“I can fix that,” he said bending enough to pick her up, her legs going around his waist.  “Pregnant?” he said on her lips.

“Pregnant, you’re going to be a daddy.”

“And you’re going to be a mommy,” he said his voice trembling. His cock was ready to go again, he teased her clit with his right hand feeling her getting ready again, and her head leaned back leaving her neck open to him. He guided himself into her and let go, they were home. The audible sigh that left both of their lips filled the bathroom. Slowly he built them together until she wanted more.

“Nick,” she moaned.

“Yeah,” he asked breathless.

“Fuck me,” she said grinding down on him. That he did, her small screams and moans filled the shower until she saw that blinding white light behind her eyes and came with his name on her lips. He came soon after her with a shudder. That night as she lay asleep next to him, his hand ghosted over her lower stomach. He kissed the non-existent bump.

“I love you,” he said kissing the bump again.

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure you can’t see anything right?” she asked for the hundredth time. Twirling in the dark purple halter dress with a very low back and low enough front he could see her assets very well.

“Nothing, everything is going to be fine okay? Now, if you don’t want us to be late, let’s go. Limo is outside.”

“Okay,” she said as she grabbed her clutch. “Ready,” she said turning to him. Her normally long hair was pulled up in a vintage hairstyle reminiscent of the 1950’s. He held out his hand to her and they made their way downstairs and into the awaiting limo, on the way to the gala his hand never left her thigh, her right hand traced random figures on the back of his hand as she stared at the window. She was elegant and took his breath away, even after these few years.

“Mr. and Mrs. Leonhardt we will be arriving in five minutes,” the driver said.

“Thank you,” Nick replied.

Arriving at the Starling City Grand Hotel the driver pulled up to the front, the door opened and Nick stepped out first holding his hand back towards so she could get out with his help. The flashes from the cameras blinded her but with his guidance they made it inside finally. She spotted her mom first and saw her talking with Nora who was laughing at whatever her mom was saying. They made their way over and she noticed that everyone had stopped to look at the two of them making their entrance. Her dark purple dress glimmered with the lights in the room, her smile lighting up the whole room. They walked over to the family and quickly made their way into the conversation.

“You look gorgeous,” Nora whispered to her.

“Thank you, how are you feeling? Jonathan said you were feeling a little under the weather.”

“That’s what I get for working a rotation on the children’s floor. I’m feeling better thanks for asking.”

Conversations were light and they mingled around the room talking with other guests, right now Nora, Felicity and Hope were speaking with some women from the Starling City Women’s club in reference to a Breast Cancer Awareness gala they were planning. The men were by the bar talking, laughing.

“This is a great turn out dad, how are we doing on donations so far?” Jonathan asked.

“Great, so far five million dollars which is going to go really far in the Glades. Of course, your mother and I have yet to make our donation but your mother said we will be matching the donation this evening.”

“That’s awesome,” Jonathan said taking a sip of is whiskey and coke. “Is Hope drinking water? Is she sick?”

“No, she said she didn’t want to drink anything, she wanted to keep her head on straight for all the questions and alcohol makes her fuzzy,” Nick said sipping his brandy.

“You sure?” Oliver asked quirking an eyebrow.   
“Yes, positive,” Nick replied.

He stood watching her do her thing, trying to get donations for the charities for the evening. He loved her more than anyone would ever know. It was then he noticed that one of the men at a table cutting meat for guests had an earpiece in. His instinct was to take his family out of there as quickly as possible.

“Oliver, look at the man at the meat cutting station he has an earpiece in. Jonathan get the girls and get them out, now,” he growled.

“There’s more,” Oliver noticed other people as servers had earpieces in. “Jon now,” he said as Jon calmly walked to his girls. “Call for backup, this is not going to end well. How much do you have on you?”

“Three clips, you?”

“Three also, Jon also has three.”

Jonathan walked up to the girls who quickly excused themselves, Oliver followed them with his eyes until they almost made it to the door when gunshots were heard and people began to scream. The doors to the room slammed close and the girls and Jonathan began to take cover. Two men from behind the bar began to attack Oliver and Nick and they fought back, breaking their necks. Nick looked over and saw Hope punch a man in the face who was getting close to a huddled Nora and Felicity, he was filled with pride but also scared to death, she was pregnant with their child. The doors were finally opened from the outside as not only SCPD officers but some of Oliver’s men.

“JONATHAN!” both Nick and Oliver heard, looking back they saw a man taser Jonathan who hit the ground. Hope swung around to punch the man, who grabbed her hand before she could hit him and also tasered her crumbling into his arms. He yelled at some men around him and soon Felicity, Nora and Hope were dragged out of the room. The man that was carrying Hope smiled maliciously at Oliver and Nick and took off. The sounds of rapid gun fire had them going for cover.

They were too late, they were gone, and all that was left was their dropped clutches and designer heels leaving a trail. Nick rushed over to Jonathan who was just beginning to sit up. Slade, John walked over and spoke to Oliver who roared and flipped the nearest table to him.

“We have to get Nora, now,” Jonathan said.

“We know, we’re going to get them back,” Nick said helping him stand.

“No, you don’t understand, Nora’s pregnant,” John and Slade both gasped.

“So is Hope,” Nick said barely above a whisper making all four men stared at Nick.

 

* * *

 

“That’s it Nora, you’re okay, I have you just let it out,” Felicity said rubbing Nora’s back as she released the contents of her stomach in the bucket left in the room with them. Hope slowly sat up taking in the room around them. “Hey, welcome back how’s the head?”

“I’ll live, Nora?”

“She’ll be fine,” Felicity answered.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Nora said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“They’ll come for us,” Hope said her voice strong and confident.

“Oh Jonathan will defiantly become for all of us,” Nora said.

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked rubbing her daughter in laws back.

“I’m pregnant,” she said.

“Oh my God, seriously?” Hope asked smiling.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be an aunt,” Nora confirmed.

“Well, um, funny story so are you,” Hope said, at the Felicity’s eyes bugged out.

“OH MY GOD! Both of you?!” she said.

“Yeah,” Hope said tears in her eyes. “This isn’t how we were going to tell you,” she said tears coming down her face. “Sorry, hormones.

“Oh trust me I know, are you okay?” Felicity said fretting over her.

“I’m fine, no cramping. I think we’re in the clear.”

“So the hospital a few weeks back?” Nora asked.

“Yeah,” Hope said.

“You are so both in trouble when we get out of here,” Felicity joked. The three of them living in the carefree moment and forgetting where they were. The sound of the door being unbolted had all three staring at the door from their positions on the floor. The door opened and in walked three men dressed head to toe black, all wearing masks.

“The one in purple,” one man said as the other two came to grab her. “Don’t try anything stupid or we will shoot the other two,” he said.

“I’ll be okay,” Hope said to them. “I love you,” she said barely above a whisper, they dragged her unceremoniously down the hallway. “I can walk you know,” she said staring at her bare feet.

“Try anything and it will be the last thing you do,” the man said. She followed behind him the other two brutes behind her. As they walked the corridor she was shocked to see where they were, a brothel. Behind closed doors she could hear the moans of what she was sure was the deed being done. One door was open as they walked by, a woman sat on her knees coughing as a man tossed a bucket of water on her and told her to get ready her next guy was coming. She must’ve been no more than sixteen.

She shivered, knowing this was disgusting and a vial thing but right now she had to focus on her baby and herself.  A short elevator ride later she was on carpet as she walked down the hall, the door opened and she followed the man into the room. The man pointed at the chair and she sat down. The office looked like any other office, nothing to crazy or strange. The door opened and in walked a man she had never seen before and sat down in front of her.

“Mrs. Leonhardt as beautiful as ever. That’s one thing I can give the Queens they make great looking kids,” he snarked in his Irish accent, he smacked his lips like she was a piece of meat he was looking at.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to let my parents know,” she snarked back. “What do you want with us?”

“The usual, power, control, slaves or women as you may call them. You women are just chess pieces in this game of mine.”

“I’m no chess piece, what the hell do you want?” she growled. The man pointed at the man who she had followed. The next thing she knew was blinding pain across her face.

“Manners, next time it’ll be worse. Women are slaves to us men,” he said slamming his fist on the desk. She held her cheek in her hand, feeling a small cut on her cheekbone.

“You’re going to regret that,” she said barely above a whisper.

“You will be silent. You will contact your father, you tell him that you want him to take all of the Bratva out of Starling, when they all leave we will release his three whores. If he doesn’t we have some parties who want some new meat to play with, understood?”

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. He shoved the phone at her and she dialed the number her parents had had her memorize as soon as she could start to speak. To most people it was just a cell phone number, to them, it was a line that would begin to trace you as soon as it rang once. On the second ring her father answered.

“Hello,” he said as calmly as he could.

“Daddy?” she said tearfully.

“Oh God baby are you alright? Your mom? Nora?”

“Daddy, we’re okay, we’re all okay,” she said trying hard not to cry. The man smacked her on the back of her eliciting a small groan from her, she could hear the sharp intake of breath her father just took knowing he heard it.

“Baby, have they said why they took you?” her father coaxed.

“They want you to take the Bratva out of Starling, when you do he will release us all.”

“Okay, I’ll start making the calls. Baby, do whatever it takes and keep your family safe. I love you kangaroo.”

“I love you too daddy-o.”

The man behind the desk hung up the phone, Hope tried hard not to smirk. If he said I love you kangaroo it meant they had a location and were coming and calling in reinforcements. The daddy-o was the way for her to acknowledge. The man stared at her another moment and stood up and walked over and stood in front of her and grabbed her face roughly.

“I hope your daddy doesn’t get all of his men out of Starling, I could have some real fun with you,” he said. Hope did what any respectable woman in her situation could, she spit in his face. The man pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face and sucked his teeth. He backhanded her so hard and so fast the chair fell back knocking her onto the floor. “I hope he doesn’t because bitches like you need to be broken,” he growled as he yanked her head up by her hair. “I would fuck you until you bled all over me, I would take great pleasure in breaking you,” he said grinding himself into her backside and saying that close to her ear. “Take her back downstairs,” he said letting her go. Before she knew she was back in the room with her mom and Nora.

“Oh God Hope,” Felicity said moving towards her daughter as fast as she could, between Nora and Felicity they helped her sit. “How bad are you hurt?”

“I’ve had worse mom. Daddy said I love you kangaroo, he hasn’t said that to me in so long.”

“That’s because he loves you Hope, you’re bleeding,” her mom said noticing the blood coming out of her nose, her busted lip and the cut on her cheek.

“I know,” she said afraid to wipe.

“Here,” Nora said ripping part of her dress off so she could help clean her up. “Sorry, I have to stop this bleeding. Good thing I’m a Doctor right?”

“Yeah,” Hope joked wincing at the tenderness.

After Hope was all cleaned up they moved to the farthest wall Felicity sat up and told both girls to lay there heads down and get some rest. The soft touches Felicity gave them had them both asleep rather quickly. The sound of an explosion had the building shake and everyone wide awake. There was yelling in the hallway and gunshots, Felicity grabbed Hope’s hand a little harder than she needed. They heard someone at the door and the three girls just held each other’s hands tighter.

“It’s locked,” the heard someone’s voice say muffled. “No, we’ll need explosives,” he said banging on the door. “GIRLS IF YOU’RE IN THERE GET BACK AND COVER YOURSELVES AS BEST AS YOU CAN,” he said into the door. The girls did as best as they could to cover themselves, the sound of an explosion, the heat and the smoke filled the air. “Felicity!” “Hope!” “Nora!” they tried to give a response but just coughed. “GUYS THEY’RE IN HERE! We have you guys now take it easy,” the voice said through the smoke.

Slowly they stood up and took as deep a breath as they could, the smoke cleared and there stood Roy holding a gun in his one hand with the other holding it out to help them out. Hope sent her mom out first to climb over the rubble, then Nora and then Hope climbed out next.

“We have to get you girls out of here, stay close,” he said as some other men came.

“Roy, I need a gun,” Hope said to her Uncle, he pulled out a small 9mm and handed it to her with an extra clip.

“I came prepared.”

“With one clip Roy? That’s amateur,” she joked.

“God, you’re just like your father,” he said as they kept getting out of the building. “Copy, we have the packages,” he said into his mic. “Minimal injuries,” he paused listening to the other voice. “Copy that,” he said.

“What?” Hope asked.

“They have the building secure now, they are on the tenth floor and want us there,” Roy said to the group.

“Okay,” they said, following the men to the elevator. Roy handed Hope a handkerchief, she smiled gratefully. They all looked ragged and exhausted, the doors opened and the sound of a muffled scream filled the hall. Hope knew what was happening. The man who had kidnapped them was being tortured as they walked towards the door.  Roy knocked on the door and opened, there stood her father, Nick and her brother. The men from earlier were tied up to chairs bleeding already. Nick took a few steps and she practically ran into his arms. He cupped her cheek looking over her marks.

“Who?” he asked his voice so low it sent shivers up her spine.

“The man in the middle, he said he wanted to break me, he said he would fuck me so hard I would bleed all over him,” she said noticing the obvious bristle in all the men in the room. “He was going to sell us to the highest bidder, this pig,” she said spitting in the man’s face “doesn’t deserve to breathe let alone be able to “break” anything in ever again,” she said her voice clearly letting everyone know she was pissed. She turned around and looked at her father her looked at the marks on her face, anger clearly evident in his eyes. She turned around and punched the man so hard and so unexpected it knocked the chair back.

“Let us handle it Hope,” Jonathan said, Hope locked eyes with her brother. “You have more than yourself to take care of now.” She gasped, he knew. “Everyone knows about Nora and you so please, let us handle it. John, Slade take them to be checked out at the hospital. We will join you girls there as soon as we can okay?”

Nick kissed the top of her head and soon all the girls were leaving and heading to the hospital. They stood in the elevator, she was using John’s arm as a pillow for the mean time. She felt a little dizzy and blinked, it was happening again, before she could say anything she almost hit the ground but John’s quick cat-like skills caught her before she could hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

“She’s okay, the baby’s okay too, we’re going to take down to get an ultrasound probably about an hour after she wakes up. Your sister in law should be returning shortly. As requested by Mr. Queen both women will be in the same room. If you have any further questions let me know,” was the first thing she heard the Doctor say when she was regaining consciousness.  She heard the door close and she heard him sigh deeply.

“Hey,” she said smiling her eyes still closed.

“Hey,” he said. “You have got to stop scaring the hell out of me.”

“Sorry, I swear I don’t mean to, I heard what the Doctor said,” she said sitting up, he helped her sit up slowly so she wouldn’t snag the IV line.

“Well, you missed the part of you being dehydrated and she wanted to give you fluids to make sure they hadn’t drugged you, even though Felicity was adamant they had not. Trust me, Nora is having a field day right now, having them run panels on both of you. Her and Jonathan are going to have a peak at their baby.”

“Where are my mom and dad and everyone else?”

“Your father took your mother home to change, just seeing her like that kept making him want to punch people in the face. They’re on their way back now, everyone else is in the waiting rooms and doing security here at the hospital. We are expecting retribution from the Irish.”

“Oh, what happened after we left?”

“It’s been taken care of, all you need to worry about is taking care of you and our child. I’m going to let the nurse know you’re awake now okay?”

“Don’t be gone for long,” she said smiling at him.

“I won’t, I promise,” he winked at her and walked out of the room and down the hall to the nurse’s station. “My wife is awake now, she is in Room 640. Doctor Taylor said you would be taking her to get our ultrasound of the baby.”

“Yes sir, I will be right there. I believe your brother and sister in law are on their way back up.”

“That’s good.”

“They'll be having dinner soon also, so if she says she’s hungry be prepared. I know when I was pregnant the second time I would get very hangry.”

“She did that before she was pregnant,” he laughed.

“Oh dear, well you will have your hands full. I’ll be there shortly,” she said standing up to grab a tablet to head to the room.”

Nick went back down the hallway and saw Jonathan following behind the gurney with Nora in it and was laughing at whatever she must've said. In the room Hope was talking to Nora, Nick just stood in the doorway watching the two best friends, more like sisters chat away.

“And then they said they would give us food when you came back, they won’t even give me a snack!” Nora exclaimed crossing her arms.

“Babe, it won’t be long okay, just calm down okay,” Jonathan tried.

Hope could only laugh, the nurse came in and checked and soon they were on their way down to get the baby looked at. She was filled with nervousness to see her baby for the first time. Once they were in the room and she moved over to the table the technician placed a cover over her legs.

“Okay I need you to scoot all the way down until your bottom is on the edge of the table okay? I’m first going to do an internal exam and then we can try for an exterior exam okay?”

“Okay,” Hope said moving herself down. She placed her legs in the stirrups and Nick made sure her legs were covered.

“Okay, so I’m sorry but this may be a little uncomfortable,” she said as the probe was slowly placed inside of her, she gulped and Nick saw she was uncomfortable, he kissed her forehead. A sound filled the room as they focused their attention the TV screen monitor in front of them. She could feel the technician moving the probe around until she saw it, their baby. “There's your baby, you're about ten weeks along. I’m going to take some more pictures this way and then we will try a different way.

“My baby,” she said tearfully.

“Our baby,” Nick said.

**A/N: So life has been absolutely BONKERS! Not only am I working my full time job and working on a huge project there where I am working 45+ hours a week but I am also taking care of my eighty one year old grandmother. On top of that I volunteer in the community with our arts programs and Hispanic outreach programs. So, needless to say I am running a little thin lately. But, if you all stick with me I have some more chapters to go :-)**

**Also, thank you to all of your kind words on the last chapter. As most of you know I know deep down inside what I’ve gone through in my life has made me into the person I am today.  Love all your faces!**


	13. Growing Pains

** Growing Pains  **

            “Dad, I’m fine I promise,” she said to her fretting father who handed her the open water bottle.

            “You almost passed out Hope, that doesn’t seem fine to me,” he glowered at her.

            “Like I told you, I stood up to fast, it happens when you’re pregnant. The increase in blood flow to your uterus and blah, blah, blah.” She said shrugging while taking a sip of water.

            “I think we should just go home,” he said.

            “Um, no. We’re going to finish this Christmas shopping and then we can go home.”

            “Hope, maybe we should just order everything online instead.”

            “Dad, stop it. We have a few more weeks until Christmas, please,” she said placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

            “Okay, fine. But promise me you’ll take it easy.”

            “I will I promise, now are you ready?”

            “Yes.”

            For the next couple of hours they walked through the mall and through the different shops ordering and buying everything on their lists for Christmas. After eating some lunch at the bistro which Oliver tried hard not to smirk at her request for extra pickles and a chocolate milkshake they were on their way home. The driver of the car had turned on some Christmas carols for her and she was softly humming. They were at the red light waiting for it to change. Before they could move four black SUVS pinned them in, she looked at her dad and he looked at her.

            “Baby, don’t do anything just let them take us okay? Promise me no heroics.”

            “Okay, daddy?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you more.”

            “Mr. Queen, I’ve activated the transponder as soon as I saw them close in.”

            “Thank you James.”

            The SUV’s doors opened and men with assault rifles stepped out, Hope clutched her necklace knowing the tracker would help. A man in a black suit stepped out and buttoned his jacket. She noticed her father bristle upon seeing him. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand her eyes fighting the tears that were forming, her other hand covered her bump protectively.

            “Mr. Queen, step out of the vehicle and no one will be hurt, I promise.”

            “I love you Hope.”

            “I love you too,” she says tearfully. Oliver opens the back door and quickly closes it behind him and leaves his hands up as a man searches him for weapons.

            “He’s clean,” the man checking him says.

            “Good, Mr. Queen. We have some business to discuss.”

            “What sort of business,” Oliver says.

            “You’ve been bad for business, well my business at least.”  
            “What is your business in Starling?”

            “Trafficking,” he sighed looking up at him. “I believe you “took care of” one of my associates a few months ago? You think you would’ve learned your lesson when we kidnapped the women, no excuse me, the whores in your life. I hear that two of them are expecting.”

            “You leave them out of this, whatever this is,” Oliver motions between the two men “is between us not them. You leave them out of this.”

            “I would’ve considered that but you see, he was my wife’s favorite nephew.”

            “He hit my daughter, threatened to rape her repeatedly to show her and to break her.”

            Hope sat still looking through the window at this man and her father, her breath ragged. She hoped that her father could hold them off as long as they could until the team could get there. She could tell both men were aggravated, the vein in her father’s neck was bulging, he was really angry. What happened next was something that she would only remember bits and pieces of, her father would remember all of it.

            Time slowed down, as he turned to look back at the vehicle. Gunshots rang out and a small explosion was heard, he went to run to her but was being held back. The cavalry had arrived but not in time to get her safely out of the SUV. He realized that after they began to shoot at the vehicle that it was bullet proof they had set an explosive charge to the front passenger side door. They were going to hold her as leverage, there was screaming from both men and her. She went ballistic, he saw her take a man’s gun and disarm him and use another to shoot another man.

            He couldn’t fight being held back by six different men, before he could yell out a man with a black gun shot at her, the dart hit her in the back and she waivered. She turned and shot him before gripping the car door and falling to the ground. There were more gunshots in the air, someone was screaming her name, and the next thing he knew was the sharp prick in his neck and everything going black. His last thought was of Felicity and of Hope.

 

* * *

 

            A faint pain in her side and her lower stomach is what was making her fuzzy mind focus. She tried to blink but that was hard to do, she was definitely drugged. Wherever she was, seemed to be sterile, too sterile, scary sterile. The smell of bleach and alcohol were fervent in her senses. The small bright light was obnoxious in the corner, a slow beeping could be heard in the room. Looking down she seemed to be in a hospital, handcuffed to the bed and with an IV in her arm and multiple bags coming into her. Soon the darkness took her down again and dragged her down without much of a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

            “He’s coming to,” he heard a man say. He was more awake than they thought. He was fuzzy but not as fuzzy as they thought he was. He tested his bonds but knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out yet.

            “Hmm,” he said slowly opening his eyes.

            “Welcome back Mr. Queen,” the man sitting across from him said.

            “ ’Ope?” Oliver asked.

            “Oh, the pregnant one? We have a lot of cliental who love certain women, she’ll be taken care of.” Oliver fought against his bonds as he fully registered what the man had said.

            “Hurt her and it’ll be the last thing you do,” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

            “Oh, Mr. Queen, you have no idea what I plan to do to your ‘precious family’,” the man gloats drinking out of teacup.

 

* * *

 

            “Do you have them?” Nick asked into his cellphone.

            “He’s stopped moving, she’s still moving. You’re going to have to take two teams Nick,” Felicity replied.

            “I’ll get them back, send me everything.”

            Jonathan and Slade went with their group to get Oliver back. Nick and John and his team were going to get Hope back. Nick was a great strategist and so was Jonathan. Nick was determined to finish this today, his thoughts were on his wife and child’s safety but also revenge. They were too late, seeing her get hit with a tranquilizer after taking out the people trying to kidnap her was a sight for sore eyes but when she hit the ground and the men taking her were returning fire, they couldn’t risk not hitting her.

            “We’re in position,” he heard Nick say over the communication system.

            “Copy, in position, on three breach,” Nick replied. He took a deep breath and said a quick prayer.

            “One, two, BREACH!” he yelled as they each stormed both locations.

 

* * *

 

 

            She was dreaming of Nick and their baby, the one that they said they were going to wait to find out what it was when it was born. They had names, Analeigh for a girl and they had still were arguing about boys names. But Analeigh was sweet, it was in honor of her grandfather Anatoly.          They were in a swing, Nick with his arm around her and their baby bundled up in her arms as they relaxed and basked in the nice spring air.

            The swing shook, and then shook again, the dream was gone. She knew she was heavily drugged but the instinct to fight and to protect was strong. She needed Nick, she needed her dad. She felt like a failure and couldn’t even open her eyes, sleep sounded good. Yes, she should go to sleep. With that the darkness took her again.

 

* * *

 

            “Room’s clear,” John said.

            “Two to your left,” Felicity said.

            “They’re down now,” he said after shooting both.

            “I show three heat signatures upstairs guys, one is not moving the other two are. Be careful,” she said. “I need to switch to the other channel.”

            “Okay.”

            John and Nick made their way up the stairs and to the door that was closed. On three they broke the door in killing the men on either side of the bed. Nick froze for a minute there on the bed was a woman, not his wife hooked up to IV lines but not his wife.

            “FELICITY!”

            “Nick, is she okay?”

            “She’s not here, a woman is in the bed with an IV she’ll need medical. Where is she.”

            “Let me check her tracker,” he heard her clicking away. “It shows she’s at that address. I see five more heat signatures, there must secret paneling, tunnels something. They keep looking up,” she said.

            “Copy,” Nick said. A groan from the floor had him picking up the man from his collar. “WHERE IS MY WIFE?!” the man smiled, coughing blood.

            “You’ll never find her, she’s hiding.”

            “Tell me, now,” Nick growled.

            “She’s hidden, the walls, hidden.”

            “How do I get in?” The man just smiled dumbly at him and his head rolled back.

            “They’re in the walls Nick, tell the crew to break the walls.”

            Nick gave the command and soon reports were coming back that they couldn’t get in. Behind the drywall was a layer of tough metal. Where she was they couldn’t get her out without help.

 

* * *

 

            “I got him Jon, he’s gonna be okay. How are you on your end?”

          “I have the shmuck, dad’s going to have a field day with them. Any word from the other team?”

            “Not yet.”

            “John,” he heard Felicity say.

            “Felicity?”

            “A word?”

            “Yes, Jonathan I’ll meet you downstairs.” Once the comms were secure she muted everyone except John and her. “What’s wrong?”

            “They need all the help they can get at the other location.”

            “Why? What’s happened?”

            “They have found over twenty women hooked up to IV’s, John they’ve been heavily drugged. Hope is drugged, they have hidden tunnels in the house that are protected by metal and some type of reinforced steel I assume. It’s bad, we need to get to her sooner than later. God knows what they are drugging her with or what it’s going to be doing to my grandchild.”

            “On my way, I’ll need my red bag can you have someone meet me there?”

            “Yes, I’ll have William meet you. Oliver?”

            “A little battered, he’s had worse. He’ll be with me. You know he’ll want to be there. Can you patch me through her to Nick? I need to get an idea of what’s going on.”

            “Sure.”

            “Nick,” John said.

            “John, I need help. It’s reinforced all around. I, I can’t do anything.”

            “We’re on our way. Describe what you see.”

            “Metal John, it’s not aluminum, we’ve shot at it and it’s bounced back.”

            “Okay, I know this is difficult but we’re on our way we can handle this Nick. We’re going to get her back.”

            “John, I can’t survive without her.”

            “I know.”

 

* * *

 

            “What do we do? They know we’re in here,” the one guard said.

            “We wait for reinforcements,” the other guard said.

            “It’s been a while, no one is coming to help us. What do we do with the girl?”

            “Kill her?”

            “No, she’s our only bargaining chip. Try to communicate with them somehow?”

            “How?”

            “The exterior communication, where is that machine?”

            “Somewhere in one of the cases,” the one guard said moving around.

            Both men started searching the boxes and found a device to plug into the phone jack. Pressing the button it dialed one of the house phones upstairs. They waited and no one answered. They tried again and someone did.

            “Hello,” the voice said gruffly.

            “Are you in the house?”

            “Who wants to know?”

            “We have the girl. You get her back if you let us leave.”

            “Is she okay?”

            “Yes.”

            “Let me talk to her.”

            “The guy in white put something in her IV, she’s been asleep for a while. I don’t know where he went. I have a baby on the way, we didn’t know. We’ve only were asked to watch the women. We’re sorry please. I want to meet my daughter.”

            “I promise you that you will meet your child. I need to get to my wife, please.”

            “Okay, if you go to the master bedroom, the purple room, move the bookcase there is a secret door. It’s locked.”

            “How do we get in?”

            “There’s a panel, we know there’s codes to it but we don’t know them. They never told us that stuff, we just got hired a month ago man. We were just trying to make money for our families. Alex has two kids and I have one on the way, we just got out of the joint a few months ago and no one would hire us, this guy came up to us and said he would and pay us under the table.”

            “Listen, we will discuss this as soon as we get the door open. I give you my word that you will not be harmed. Now, we’re coming in as soon as we get this door open. Place your weapons on the floor and we will not harm you.”

            “Okay.” Nick hung up and went up to the room and moved the bookcase.

            “Felicity, can you see this?” Nick asked into his comm link.

            “Yes, oh this is going to be child’s play. Wait for John, he has something I can use.”

            Twenty minutes later John arrived with Oliver who seemed a little banged up, but standing on his own holding his ribs on his right side with his left hand. John took something out of his bag and it plugged into the system. Within minutes Felicity had it opened. They made their way through the tunnels where the men were on their knees with their hands on their heads. Hope was motionless on the bed, still hooked up to the IVS. John, Oliver and Nick made their way to her.

“They are to be kept safe until I speak with them, understood?”  
“Yes sir.”

“Oh God Hope,” Nick said putting his hand on her bump, the baby kicking him hard. “I know daddies here.”

“Let’s get her out of here, John.”

John quickly removed the IV’s from her arm and Nick carried her out with John carrying the bags with him. Once upstairs they got her into an ambulance and made their way to the hospital. Nick was with her the entire time, he vowed that nothing would happen to them.

 

* * *

 

Waking up she blinked rapidly a few times, regaining the room she was in was a little dark but not pitch black. There next to her was Nick asleep, the door to the room closed. She reached out and touched his hand, he woke instantly and smiled down at her.

“Baby, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Tired, what happened?”

“They brought you to basically a brothel and were going to sell you off to the highest bidder. We got there in time and actually gained some more guys for our teams. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I thought you would’ve wanted that. Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m fine the baby?”

“Very healthy, they did an ultrasound and everything looks great.”

“Good, dad?”

“A few cracked ribs but nothing like what happened to the man who kidnapped the two of you. No one’s ever going to find him. I forgot how brutal your dad could be,” he joked.

“You have no idea. Everyone is okay though, you promise?”

“I promise, get some rest.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Waking up on Christmas morning at her parents’ house still seemed strange but it brought back memories. She looked beside her to see Nick still sleeping peacefully, she smiled and got up and used the bathroom. She grabbed her robe and tied it on and slipped out of the room quietly and made her way down the staircase do one of her favorite things. The twelve foot Christmas tree found it’s place near the fireplace in the living room, she moved presents out of the way and slowly positioned herself so she lay on her back and look up at the tree with the lights on. Something she had done ever since she was a little girl. A small chuckle had her look to see her brother standing there.

“Oh come on, you know you want to,” she giggled.

“I do, Nora’s still sleeping.”

“So was Nick. I blame this on mom, she was always up at the ass crack of dawn on Christmas trying to make us breakfast which always ended in disaster.”

“That’s true, make room,” he said coming down to lay next to his sister. “Ah, this is the life.”

“That it is,” she said.

A while later that’s where the family found them whispering and laughing. Nick and Jon-Jon helped Hope up and gain her balance again as they made their way into the kitchen where Oliver was already putting the cinnamon rolls in the oven. She sat on a barstool as the whole family laughed and carried on. Her back leaned into Nick’s chest feeling the love radiate off of him.Once rolls were eaten with ice-cold milk and coffee for some, they went to open presents. It would be one of her favorite Christmases yet.

 

 

 

**Okay, so I’m sorry for the delay. There has been some absolute craziness where I live. Most of you know that I live in Western North Carolina where most recently we have had a huge series of wild fires. With that said I’ve been a little distracted helping everywhere I could. People have lost everything. I’m thoroughly blessed that our house and property was not affected.**

**With that, others were not so lucky. I was horribly sick, I have asthma on top of my PCOS so dealing with a code yellow, then red, and then purple air conditions really messed with me.  Then while taking a girlfriend of ours who is a single mom who is due this month we found out that my doctor, the doctor who I trusted with my PCOS and to help with my hormones has had her permissions revoked from every hospital within an hour radius.**

**To say that I was upset was an understatement. I went through a small depression spell because I thought all my hopes and dreams and the faith I had in my doctor were all gone and wasted. So, I now have a new doctor who know has me on the better track and now I feel soooo much better.**

**I’m planning on going back to my weekly schedule but please bear with me. We have a new kitten that we rescued, to add to our broad of three corgis and two cats. At first we weren’t going to keep him and just foster him. Well, the little guy is less than eight weeks old and fits in the palm of my hand and is the cutest thing in the world.**

**So, for our anniversary my husband said we would be keeping him….so welcome…Oliver Beary. He also is in love with our 81 year old grandmother who was going through her own bout of depression. I haven’t seen her this happy in a while. So since she watches Arrow with me every week she’s named him Ollie (HA!). They have quickly become best friends.**

**So that is the update on life and again I apologize for the long delay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas, I will see you all in the New year….babies are coming people! Love all of your faces!**

 

 

 


	14. Wait For It

** Wait For It **

            It was spring but still chilly enough for her to put a jacket on, her growing bump was huge, it looked like she had swallowed two basketballs. But, it didn’t bother her one bit, she was having a baby, sooner than she wanted to but it was coming soon. She stood on the balcony looking out over the backyard, the sun hadn’t fully come up yet but it was peaking around the corner. This was one of her favorite parts of the day, before it got crazy. She could see some of their men making their rounds, weapons on them and ear pieces in.

            “Hey, what are you doing out here?” Nick asked stepping out in just his boxers.

            “This is my favorite part of the day,” she said looking back up at the horizon.

            “Sunrise?”

“The part before the sunrise, no craziness, everything and everyone is still sleeping and there is no sound. It’s amazing and peaceful.”

            “What are you thinking about?”

            “Oh, well after waking up for maybe the fourteenth time to go to the bathroom, just thanking our baby once it gets here. How it’s going to change things, and Nora and JonJon’s life too.”

            “Both babies are going to be the most loved babies in the world honey, I don’t even know why you’re worried about it. This is probably going to be the most spoiled baby in the whole world and the most protected. So please, focus on you and the baby and no one else.”

            “Okay,” she said leaning into his chest.

            “Why don’t we go snuggle for a little bit before the world wakes up, huh?”

            “I like the sound of that, oh,” she said her mouth forming the perfect ‘o’.

            “What?”

            “I have to go pee again, ugh.” He just chuckled helping her into the room. He got into bed and few minutes later she appeared, her belly popping out from the bottom of his shirt she was wearing, her hair a little messy but absolutely beautiful.

            “Hey beautiful,” he said sensually.

            “Oh hey handsome,” she said climbing into bed.

            “Come here,” he said pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in between his legs kissing her senseless. His left hand found its way between her legs and soon she was crying out his name. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the bed and she was straddling him, slowly unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing leaving her bare to him. A small moan escaped his lips, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and right now she was all his.

            Slowly she placed him at her entrance and slowly slid down his rock hard length, her head tilting back as he filled her completely. Slowly she began to rock her hips his hands gripping her waist and soon her pace began to pick up. She was going to lose it soon, he could tell by the way her walls were contracting him. When she cried out that she was cumming her braced his feet on the bed and began to thrust relentlessly in her. He pulled her as close as he could towards his chest and he lost what semblance of control he had left.

            “Oh Fuck,” he cried out feeling the tightening in the base of spine.

            “That’s it baby, fuck me oh fuck I’m going to,” she was panting she was lost and soon he was lost in her too.

            For minutes they stayed like this wrapped in each other’s arms.  Soon he carried her into their shower where he took his time cleaning her and then himself. Her wet hair cascading down her back, she was still glowing. Out of the shower he dried her off first and then himself. He kissed the top of her head making her smile. In the closet she dressed in her maternity jeans, a blush colored maternity top and her gold flats. She had been upset once she couldn’t wear heels anymore but at his and her father’s insistence she listened.

            “What time is your appointment again?” he asked.

            “I think 11:15? Want to get lunch afterwards?”

            “Absolutely, what is the point of today’s visit?”

            “Honey the visits are going to become more frequent since I’m in the last trimester and the last couple of months. So we just have to be patient and deal with it.”

            “I know, just as long as you’re both safe.”

            “We always will be with you.”

-A few hours later-

            “Well, the baby is doing great, you are starting to dilate just a little so you may feel some more cramping and discomfort as the weeks go on. If you notice any bleeding call the 24 hour line and nurses will tell you what to do, okay?”

            “Thanks doctor we really appreciate it.”

            “Anytime, we will see you in two weeks then, you both have a great day.”

            “You too,” she said as Nick helped her off the bed.

            They walked out to the reception area, set up their next appointment and walked into the elevator.

            “Lunch?” he asked.

            “Oh God yes.”

            The huge chicken burrito with extra cheese and tomato hit he spot, when they arrived home she needed up taking a three hour nap on the couch in his office while he worked. The soft snoring from her made him smile.

 

-Three Weeks Later-

            “We’re going to be late,” Jonathan complained looking at his watch for the fifth time.

            “We’ll be fine, Felicity and Oliver will not be mad at them, us on the other hand, well you know how your mom can be.”

            “I know,” Jonathan laughed and stopped when he looked at the top of the stairs to see his sister and wife standing there. Hope’s and Nora both were wearing blush colored dresses that accentuated their bumps perfectly. Hope’s had tons of beading and embellishments all over the dress that flowed out on the bottom. Nora’s had tons of appliques on it with a slit that went from her ankle to her thigh.

            “We’re coming down, be patient.”

            They slowly made their way down the stairs taking one step at a time and made it to their guys. Who turned each of them around and just were shocked by how beautiful they were. The low back on Nora’s dress caught Jonathan off guard and Hope’s crisscross open back design on her dress was amazing according to Nick.  They both noticed they were each wearing wedges.

            “Listen they’re wedges, those are okay. No stilettos for us for a few more weeks at least!” Hope stated.

            “Okay, let’s get going,” Nora said quickly.

            “You look beautiful,” Jonathan said to his wife kissing the top of her head.

            “You look gorgeous,” Nick whispered in her ear.

            “Thank you.”

            Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Starling City Grand Hotel for the gala. Jonathan got out first followed by Nora then Nick and Hope, they were instantly blinded by the flashes from the cameras. They walked the carpet posed for pictures did short interviews and made their way inside where they found everyone waiting for them. Felicity wearing a blush mermaid gown that fit her like a glove. She smiled big at the girls who were happy to see her too.

            “I told you the blush was an excellent idea, you both look beautiful.”

            “So do you,” Nora said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

            “Mom, I told you that was dress. I told you I know what I’m doing.”

            “At least you got my good fashion sense,” she winked at her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

            “Hey, I know fashion,” Oliver protested.

            “Other than lingerie?” Felicity asked.

            “Well, hey I’m good at how I dress. You both look beautiful. Are you ready to head up?”

            “Oh stairs, again,” Hope sighed.

            “I can always carry you,” Nick suggested.

            “No, keep your paws to yourself mister. It’s your fault I’m like this right now,” Felicity and Oliver both snickered.

            “It takes two to tango, don’t forget. We can take our time, let’s go.”

            Slowly they made their way upstairs and to their table. Speeches were made, the auction had been had and now it was time for dinner and dancing. Hope had some lower back pain so she really didn’t want to stand up just yet but Nora and Jonathan were dancing on the floor. Nick just rubbed his hand on Hope’s back as they were talking with her parents.

            “Excuse me,” Hope said standing up slowly.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, just I apparently do not have a bladder anymore,” she grumbled.

            “Oh I remember that, do you need help sweetie?” Felicity asked.

            “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll be right back, excuse me. Nick I’ll be fine, stay here,” she said waddling away from the table. Nick’s eyes didn’t stray from his wife until she disappeared.

            “You want to go after her don’t you?” Oliver asked.

            “Yes, you know me so well.”

            “I was the same way with Felicity,” he said snuggling closer to his wife.

            “She’s had a rough week, the baby is putting more and more pressure on her and she’s been exhausted every day and there is literally nothing I can do.”

            “Foot massages are great and when the baby is born change as many diapers as you can,” Felicity nodded as Oliver snorted.

            “I will,” Nick said. A small blur of a blush dress had him look to see Hope walking away really fast from the bathroom looking behind her shoulder. A man was seen looking both ways before he saw her. Nick stood up quickly, he had never seen this man before but if his wife was getting away from him quickly then he knew there was trouble. He kept walking ignoring Felicity and Oliver’s questions. The man was getting closer to Hope who genuinely looked confused to where she was going. She was at the top of the stairs when the man grabbed her by the arm, Nick only saw red. He walked faster picking up the last part of the conversation.

          “-mind your own damned business bitch. Someone should have taught you a listen a while ago.”

            “You must feel like a man when you hit a woman huh? Someone should’ve taught you a lesson a while ago too,” she spit out at the man.

            “The only lesson you know is how to spread your legs,” he said.

            “Get your hands off my wife, now,” Nick growled.

            “Your wife should’ve been taught a lesson by you when you first married her. Women like her should be beaten and broken.”

            “No, women like her should be loved and supported. Get your hands off my wife before I rip your hands off of her.”

            The man removed his hands and Hope straightened up, her chin up proud as she walked around the man to get back to Nick. Standing at Nick’s side he put his arm possessively around her waist, the man stared at the two of them intently. They were soon joined by her father whose hands were clenched into fists, and her Uncles.

            “Is everything alright over here?” her father asked.

            “I think this pig,” she gritted out, “needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat a lady. Also, the woman in the women’s restroom may need some medical attention and so may I.”

            “What do you mean so do you?” Nick asked.

            “I’m pretty sure my water just broke because of this asshole,” she said breathing heavily.

            “What? What the hell did he do to you?”

            “He shoved me into the wall,” she said breathing deep breaths. “It’s too early,” she said and groaned as a contraction hit her.

            “John, take care of him.  Roy go get Felicity and Nora, we are leaving now to the hospital.”

            “Oh god,” she cried when she looked down to see there was blood forming on her blush dress.

            “We need an ambulance now,” Nick said lifting her in his arms rushing down the stairs with the rest of the family trailing behind him. He got in the back of the vehicle John had called up and soon they were off to the hospital. Nora began to do her thing and help Hope as much as she could keeping Hope as calm as possible. Arriving at the hospital there was a team waiting for them, Hope was rushed into the emergency room leaving the family in the waiting room, Nick’s hands were covered in her blood. His wife’s blood and it made his stomach roll. He knew nothing and other than Felicity’s comforting hand on his back he was in fear.

            His child and his wife were fighting for their lives, Hope was pale when they had arrived her dress ruined. He couldn’t get the sight out of his head. He saw Jonathan help Nora go to the nearest restroom to clean off the blood on her hands, when she returned they were pink from where she had scrubbed. They waited, the wait feeling endless. The doors opened and a doctor stepped out in lavender scrubs walked out with a chart in her hands.

            “Hope Leonhardt’s family?” she said, everyone stood up. “Oh my, please sit.”

            “Is she alright? My wife our baby?”

            “They’re both doing fine and resting. They are in recovery right now, your child is a healthy six pounds eight ounce and twenty inch long baby with the healthiest lungs I have ever heard in my life,” making everyone snort.

            “That’s hereditary,” he chuckled. “What happened?”

            “It’s called a placental abruption, it can be dangerous if not caught soon enough. In your wife’s case we caught in time, we were able to save her uterus for future child birth.  She’s going to be sore for a little while but she will be fine, I’ll have a nurse bring you all back soon.”

            “Thank you,” he breathed realizing there were tears on his face.

            “Your wife and child are fighters,” she said. “I’ll check in with you all later.”

-30 Minutes Later-

            Hope held their baby to her chest looking at the sleeping baby in her arms, completely in love when the door to the room opened and in walked Nick and the family. Bears, balloons, flowers filled the room quickly, making her smile. Nick quickly made his way over to his wife and their sleeping child and kissed her sweetly first then kissed their baby who smiled.

            “Oh my God,” Felicity breathed out. “I hate to say it but that baby is the cutest baby in the world.”

            “Well, is it a boy or girl?” Nora asked.

            “Wouldn’t you all like to know,” Hope smiled.

            “I would like to know if we had a son or a daughter my beautiful and amazing wife.”

            “Well,” she said positioning the baby closer to her chest. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Jonas Leonhardt,” she said smiling at everyone.

            “My son,” Nick breathed out.

            “A grandson, he’s so handsome,” Felicity said.

            “Nick, would you like to hold your son?” Hope asked.

            “Yes, God yes,” he said reaching out and taking the baby from her arms, the baby opened his eyes and looked at his dad for the first time and yawned and let out a small smile. “You are the most handsome baby in the world.”

            “That he is,” Oliver agreed.

            Nick looked down at his son looking up at him with his big eyes, mesmerized by his father looking down at him and smiled. This was a beginning of a new life, a new dream and new hopes that he had never wanted when he first married her. Now, everything was becoming more and more amazing and he couldn’t wait for more. Kissing Hope he handed the now sleeping baby back to her and soon they were left alone.

            “Thank you,” he said.

            “Huh?”

            “Thank you for everything, I don’t ever thank you enough.”

            “Aww babe, hey you’re amazing and we’re amazing because of this little guy right here. Everything is going to be alright now. We have a new and amazing chapter of our lives coming up and we are going to take each new challenge together. I love you and I love Jonas together we can conquer the world,” she said the hint of mischief in her voice.

            “That is true,” he couldn’t wait for this new adventure.

 

**A few more chapters and this one will be done. They are typed up officially just double checking somethings and then I can start posting.**


	15. A new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but hopefully I've done it justice.

** A New Life **

            He climbed back into bed where his sleeping wife was, she needed the rest. Their son hadn’t made things easy for her since they had come home. He had heard him fussing over the monitor and got up and took care of baby Jonas who was now five months old and growing each and every day. Hope and Jonas stayed in the hospital for seven days, seven very long days. For the first month Jonas stayed in the bassinet on Hope’s side of the bed. Then they finally got him on a good schedule but then he turned into a monster.

            Every two hours he would wake Hope up by screaming at the top of his lungs, she would breastfeed him thinking he was hungry but that didn’t work. Finally she broke down one day. Nick had come home to see his wife in the nursery pacing with Jonas in her arms as he just screamed. She looked disheveled and was in tears. He took Jonas from her and checked his diaper, clean, gave him a bottle which quieted him for a little bit.

            “Honey, go take a bath and get some rest I got him.”

            “I’m a horrible mom, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I tried everything.”

            “Hey, you are an amazing mother, he’s just being a stubborn little guy, I’ll have a talk with him. Now go get in that bubble bath and relax.”

            “Okay,” she said as she shuffled off. Nick held the crying baby in his arms and looked down at him.

            “Hey little man you can’t be this way with your mom. Our job is to love her unconditionally and make her life easy and not way harder which you seem to have this idea that’s a good thing to do. So work with us okay?”

            Jonas sniffled in his dads arms and snuggled closer to him, soon he was asleep in his arms. The challenging part was always putting him down in the crib without waking him. After maneuvering him and covering him he slowly walked out of the room. Heading into his bedroom he opened the door to the masterbath to find Hope covered in bubbles with her eyes closed. The dark rings around her eyes tugged at his heart because he knew she was trying everything.

            “Thank you,” she said barely above a whisper.

            “How’d you know I was watching you?”

            “It’s that sixth sense thing I’ve always had,” she said smiling at him.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

 

* * *

            As the months and years went by the Queen’s and Leonhardt’s became the top family. Jonathan and Nora expanded their broad from one daughter to, two daughters and three sons. Hope and Nick expanded to two more boys and finally their little girl. Felicity retired finally and so did Oliver and they lived for their grandchildren.

            Jonathan took over as Pahkan as Hope would rather stay home with her kids, she decided to homeschool them. They had after inherited the Smoak gene. So did Jonathan’s kids. Hope became the Queen and Leondhardt teacher.

            There were struggles, there were highs and there were lows over the next years but no matter what they were family and family always stuck together. When their father had turned eighty they found him and their mom in bed, reports showed that Felicity had died first in her sleep and Oliver joined soon after.

            Two months after their parents passed away, Hope was teaching the children and collapsed. Jonas immediately took control and very calmly called 9-1-1. Amelia,  Jonathan’s oldest took to calling her father and uncle who quickly arrived as the ambulance arrived. They took Hope away to do some testing on her, the results that came back shocked all of them. She had an irregular heartbeat, after spending a few days in the hospital and seeing some of the best cardiologists in the country they began to treat her.

            She was right at rain soon after but it was enough to terrify Nick of losing her. Nick and Hope were the strongest team that became other than her parents. They loved like there was no tomorrow. For their thirtieth wedding anniversary he surprised her with a trip around the world to all the places on her bucket list. They were gone for six months and she would always say it was the best vacation of her entire life. Their journey wasn’t over by any means…it was just beginning.

 

 

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so craziness has occurred. First one of the worst cases of writers block I’ve ever had in my entire life struck. Then a little magic happened and then it was gone again.  My level of frustration grew more than you will ever know. I tried everything in my book to get it go away and nothing.**

**Well, I figured out what the problem was….as of today I am very happy to announce we are thirteen weeks pregnant! It just shows that eating right, having an amazing doctor who knows what she’s doing and the power of prayer truly work.**

**So….with that…there’s a new story in the works….something different and may have come from one of my pregnancy induced crazy dreams. I love you all and I will be updated Who is Felicity Smoak soon too.**


End file.
